


The sun shines on us at last

by AlexMugiwara1827



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Cute Shinsou Hitoshi, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dad Loki (Marvel), Don’t Mess With Loki’s Children, F/M, Fluff, He Improves, He will kill you, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Has A Family, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki adopts everyone, Loki is Izuku, Loki loves his children, Loki loves his family, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Protective Dabi, Protective Loki, Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Recovery, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Team Iron Man, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Has A Heart, other relationship tags to be added - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMugiwara1827/pseuds/AlexMugiwara1827
Summary: Loki murió .Lucho ferozmente contra Thanos, les dio tiempo a todos para el golpe final. Loki murió entre familia y amigos, sin conocer el desenlace de la batalla.Loki no se arrepentía.Lo que no esperaba era despertar.Ahora esta en un nuevo mundo, con nuevas reglas y un futuro desconocido.(Se pregunta que hizo para merecer esto)Es un niño, flaco, pequeño y humano. Nació entre humanos, hijo único, sin Thor como compañía, sin Stark, Strange o Potts como amigos. Esta solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.No le gusta.Loki esta triste, esta desesperado, quiere volver a casa, a su tiempo, a su momento, aunque sabe que es imposible.Bueno, supone que sin los Vengadores puede causar algún caos sin retribución. Es hora de empezar de nuevo, es hora de vivir.(Vivirá como su familia hubiese querido que viviera. Vivirá una vida de la que estén orgullosos)————Aka: Loki despierta como Midoriya Izuku.Se adapta. Recorre el mundo, lucha contra algún villano, visita una cierta escuela de héroes, se hace amigo de varios héroes, se enamora y adopta a varios niños. No necesariamente en ese orden.





	1. Hilo verde: El despertar de un dios

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta no es mi primera historia, pero no he escrito en mucho tiempo, así que sed pacientes conmigo por favor.
> 
> Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez al mes, no prometo nada. Además, no se muy bien a donde voy con esto, solo se que no había muchas historias de los vengadores y de Boku no Hero y bueno, después de leer una historia donde Tony Stark se reencarnó como Izuku no me pude resistir.
> 
> Por cierto, aunque se tratan muchos temas, lo escrito y pensado por los personajes no es mi opinión personal del asunto. Es decir, mis puntos de visto con el maltrato, la depresión y otros temas tocados (no se si tratados, son temas complicados y no se si puedo darles y tratarlos como merecen ser tratados) no siempre coincide con lo descrito en esta historia. Intento ponerme en la piel del personaje y ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, y no creo que siempre coincida con el mío.
> 
> También pondré advertencias en algunos capítulos sobre los temas tratados.
> 
> Eso es todo de momento. Disfrutad.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Violencia de genero, maltrato infantil referenciado, alusión al suicidio.

Loki era un dios (en realidad un Jotun). Había vivido miles de años, había reído, llorado, sangrado, sonreído, amado y odiado. Había muerto por su hermano y su gente, entre escombros, sangre y familia.

No se arrepentía.

Loki había sido un dios, había amado a su familia aun cuando intentó matarla, había odiado a su familia aun cuando la había protegido. Se había equivocado y a veces había hecho lo correcto.

Loki amaba a Thor, a Frigga y a Odín. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. No vivió para ver el triunfo de los vengadores (si podía llamarlo así), no vivió para ver a su hermano autodestruirse, no vivió para ver el universo ser salvado. 

Aun así no se arrepentía.

De lo que si se arrepentía era de esto. Volver a ser un mocoso de cuatro años, humano esta vez. 

Loki miró sus manos regordetas, sus mejillas hinchadas, el cabello verde oscuro desordenado y la piel pecosa. El dios suspiro tan, tan cerca de llorar.

Bueno, al menos aún mantenía sus ojos verdes. 

Era un leve consuelo.

…………………..

Loki (ahora nombrado Izuku) odiaba su familia mundana. 

Inko no estaba tan mal, pero esa mujer era débil, no, más bien suave. Frigga podría haberse inclinado ante las demandas de Odín, pero solo de vez en cuando, y le hacía saber cuando estaba en total desacuerdo llegando al extremo de revocar sus ordenes si lo creía conveniente. Inko se inclinaba siempre, rompiéndose bajo la presión de un marido autoritario, llorando ante los gritos, encogiéndose ante la mano alzada…

Loki no quería ser cruel, Inko era una mujer maltratada, podía entender eso, no podía exactamente culparla, ella no había pedido nada de esto, ella no había querido sufrir esta vida, por lo único que podía echarle la culpa era por no pedir ayuda. 

Y además, Loki había vivido en una sociedad donde las mujeres eran diosas, fuertes, valientes, que no aguantaban mierda de nadie, que podían patearte el trasero cualquier día. Sif había sido una de las mejores guerreras de Asgard solo superada por Thor y Brunhilde. Frigga había sido la mejor hechicera del reino, Loki solo podía coincidir con ella, y aun no la había superado. 

Ver a la mujer que debía ser su madre tan...miedosa lo enfermaba. No solo por ella, esa era una parte muy pequeña (Mínima, porque le dolía, ver a una mujer tan dulce como Inko sufrir así). Porque ver a Inko así...no podía evitar ver a Frigga en su lugar, encogida ante la ira de Odín. Eso no había pasado nunca, pero...verlo, siquiera vislumbrarlo...lo enfermaba.

No amaba a Inko como a una madre, estaba agradecido de que intentara protegerlo, estaba agradecido por las sonrisas temblorosas, el aliento suave, los abrazos cálidos (tan, tan parecidos a Frigga)...si, no amaba a Inko, pero maldita sea, la apreciaba más que a cualquier otro humano que hubiera encontrado.

Por otra parte Hisashi...odiaba a ese bastardo, más de lo que había odiado a Odín en un mal día. Era un imbécil borracho (no como Stark, nunca como Stark), abusivo, grosero y estúpido. Un criminal con un Quirk de fuego, un temperamento ardiente y un carácter de mierda. 

Loki lo odiaba.

Así que no era de extrañar que organizara un accidente para Hisashi. Loki era el dios de las travesuras, las mentiras, las ilusiones y el fuego. Claro tenia muchos mas poderes, pero solo con un par de ellos pudo organizar algo para terminar con el humano.

Hisashi acabó en prisión, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Loki solo sonrió como un loco, si alguien preguntaba por el, Loki solo decía que su padre trabajaba en el extranjero mientras reía maniaticamente.

…………………….

Loki concluyó que la guardería era un instrumento de tortura creado por unos terranos especialmente sádicos.

Sus recuerdos le habían pillado un viernes por la noche por lo que no tenia clase. Ver el estado de su hogar le había tomado prácticamente 10 minutos (se avergonzaba por haber tardado tanto en vislumbrar los signos, en su defensa, acababa de despertar), y echar a Hisashi le costó dos horas y un poco de ingenio.

De todas formas, lo único que tuvo que hacer era lanzarle un hechizo nivelador de karma, el idiota había acumulado muy mal karma y había disfrutado mucho de su buen karma, en realidad no era culpa de Loki si de pronto todo se nivelaba, el solo...empujó todo en la dirección correcta.

Volviendo a la guardería, Loki está sufriendo más que en su castigo en la celda de aislamiento, y eso había sido una tortura hecho especialmente para él, sin poder interactuar con nadie más que con los guardias, con Thor y Frigga.

Loki era una criatura inteligente, astuta y capaz, estar encerrado sin poder hacer nada...Loki podía recordar cómo cada célula cerebral moría cada día en esa maldita celda.

Y esto era peor.

Decenas de niños corrían riendo, llorando y hablando a gritos. Mocosos babeantes, lentos y simples. 

Loki iba a morir por segunda vez

-¡Deku! -exclamó un niño rubio

Loki lo ignoró, él tenía los recuerdos de Izuku (recuerdos dolorosos para un niño tan pequeño, recuerdos de impotencia, dolor, miedo y traición), sabía quién era el niño, un mocoso con demasiado orgullo, con un ego de tamaño de la luna, una mecha muy corta, y un vocabulario de mierda (Loki se preguntaba cómo un niño tan dulce como Izuku se hizo amigo de ... _ eso _ ).

-¡maldito Deku! ¡Te estoy llamando! -grito Katsuki (Loki se negaba a llamarlo con un apodo tan infantil como Kaachan, era degradante, para ambos) -¡Deku, hijo de puta!

Loki se congeló, él podía permitir muchos insultos hacia su persona ser llamado perdedor, afeminado, cobarde, mentiroso y traidor, Loki sabía quién era, sus insultos no eran nada nuevo ni doloroso. Pero el trazaba la línea cuando insultaban a los suyos.

Nadie se metía con Frigga si él estaba delante,  _ nadie _ . La gente había aprendido la lección, insultar o menospreciar a Frigga delante de sus hijos era como sentencia de muerte o como mínimo de un castigo cruel e inusual (Thor y Loki no se podían llevar siempre bien, pero maldita sea, eran jodidamente aterradores cuando trabajaban juntos).

Loki no dudo, se dio la vuelta y golpeó al chico en la nariz. Sonrió ante el grotesco sonido de una nariz rota, y miró impasible al niño sujetar el apéndice sangrante. 

No sintió pena, Katsuki llevaba meses acosando a Izuku, meses de golpes, insultos y quemaduras de hasta segundo grado. Izuku ya sufría suficiente en casa con Hisashi, no debería tener que soportar también a Katsuki. Además, el pobre niño se había hecho una idea bastante mala de en qué consistían las relaciones, con todo lo que pasaba en casa y eso, el pobre no sabía que era una relación sana, su relación con Katsuki no era sana.

Así que Loki se estaba vengando un poquito (nadie dijo nunca que no fuera un bastardo mezquino).

-Ahg…-lloriqueo Katsuki sujetando su nariz sangrante.

-vuelve a llamar a mi madre puta y no será solo una nariz sangrante -amenazó oscuramente

-Deku, bastardo…-siseó el rubio

-te aseguro que mis padres me concibieron en el matrimonio, Katsuki, por lo que no puedo ser un bastardo -resoplo Loki divertido

-¡Katsuki-chan! ¡¿Que te paso?! -pregunto una maestra

-...-el chico apretó los labios mirando con odio a Loki -...me caí

-vamos, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería -dijo la mujer mirando a Loki de reojo -¿estas bien Izuku-chan?

-perfectamente Saehara-sensei -aseguro -espero que Katsuki se recupere, parece un mal golpe

-que niño tan dulce eres Izuku-chan -sonrió Saehara -Katsuki-chan estará bien

-eso es un alivio -sonrió Loki mirando astutamente a Katsuki, el chico solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras era llevado suavemente al colegio.

……………………..

Loki pasó la siguiente semana arrastrándose a la guardería. Odiaba con pasión el lugar, es mas, ya tenia planes para quemarla,  _ permanentemente. _

Izuku había sido intimidado por muchos niño, pero después de darle el puñetazo a Katsuki lo dejaron en paz, bueno, en su mayoría. Aún había algún imbecil que creía que podía venir a desafiarlo. Loki intentaba no participar, después de todo eran niños de cuatro años y ya había tenido su venganza con Katsuki (porque Izuku había confiado en Katsuki, se habían conocido desde la cuna, había dado sus primeros pasos juntos, habían estado en la primera palabra del otro y habían prometido ser héroes juntos, Katsuki traicionó a Izuku, Loki podía y quería vengarse por el dulce niño sin futuro, que era demasiado bueno para este mundo)

Su tortura diaria sería combinada con tardes en el parque o en casa. De vez en cuando Inko lo llevaría a ver alguna pequeña batalla entre héroes y villanos. Loki tenía que admitir que era fascinante.

Pero cada vez se ponía más inquieto, su piel picaba incómoda, su mente vagaba cada vez más, estaba incómodo, nervioso, él  _ necesitaba  _ viajar.

Loki siempre había sido un viajero, su amor por descubrir nuevos lugares, conocer a nuevas personas era infinito, Loki amaba caminar, moverse por las calles con suavidad, navegar en grandes océanos, viajar a través de las estrellas.

Solo se asentó cuando se sintió satisfecho, cuando sus ansias por el viaje se vieron ensombrecidas por su amor por Thor y Frigga. Cuando por fin pudo llamar ‘casa’ a Asgard (tardó un milenio en conseguir eso, un poco más de un tercio de su vida, ya que había estado vivo por 2900 años, solo 100 años más joven que Thor).

Pero cada vez que quería irse, que formaba la resolución para salir, miraba a Inko, dulce, amable y temblorosa Inko, que amaba a su hijo, que lo necesitaba para flotar, y luego Loki se sentía culpable. 

No podía salir, al menos no aun, no cuando Hisashi acaba de irse, cuando Inko estaba tan inestable…

Aun así...por la propia cordura de Loki (en rápido deterioro) no podría aguantar más de un mes en la maldita guardería, y en su ridículamente pequeño cuerpo.

…………………….

Katsuki no sabia que demonios le había pasado al Deku de mierda. 

El pequeño bastardo era débil, asustadizo, un llorón y Quirkless. Era un inútil, un cobarde que no se levantaba nunca para luchar por sí mismo, solo se levantaba para luchar por otros, y siempre perdía.

Así que no sabía a qué se debía el maldito cambio que había sufrido Deku. El viernes había sido normal, el idiota era manso, nervioso y triste. El lunes era otra persona.

Deku caminaba con propósito, elegante, recto y orgulloso. Sus ojos no eran suaves jades, ahora eran más duras esmeraldas, frías, calculadoras y afiladas. Parecía mayor, se sentía poderoso.

Era una amenaza.

A Katsuki no le gustaba el cambio. Deku se suponía que era débil, una piedra en su camino al éxito, pero ahora era una amenaza activa para Katsuki, sus instintos gritaban cada vez que esos ojos verdes lo miraban, su piel se erizaba de solo estar en la misma habitación que el otro niño.

Deku se había convertido en un depredador, y Katsuki se sentía como una presa. 

Katsuki no quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustado.

Miro a Deku, quien leía bajo un árbol tranquilamente. Los ojos verdes lo miraron y Katsuki se tenso, el otro niño lo diseccionó con una mirada analítica, aunque levemente divertida. 

Katsuki, aún tenso y nervioso (esto último no lo admitiría  _ nunca _ ), le devolvió la mirada desafiante, la boca de Deku se alzó levemente. Apretando los labios el pequeño rubio le levanto el dedo del medio y se dio media vuelta.

Si, Deku se había convertido en un depredador y Katsuki estaba bastante seguro de que era en parte culpa suya.

(Por ser como era, por dañar a su antiguo amigo, por ser un bastardo ambicioso. Pero Katsuki no iba a cambiar, por lo menos a corto plazo, Katsuki siempre había sido abrasivo y brusco, y Deku suave y amable, nunca podrían ser iguales, nunca podrían volver a ser amigos, pero...tal vez, cuando Katsuki madurara un poco y se disculpara...bueno, el futuro era impredecible y Katsuki también.

Un día, tal vez, serian algo mejor)

…………………..

Loki miro el mundo desde el techo. Estaba en su verdadera forma, y por fin se sentía como Loki y no como Izuku.

Respiro sentando en la cornisa. El mundo se veía...enorme, amplio, imposible y tan lejano, tan extraño. 

El mundo había cambiado en el tiempo que había estado muerto, se habían escrito historias de los Vengadores, de Asgard, Loki, la batalla de Nueva York, Ultron, la Guerra Civil, la Guerra del Infinito...estaba en libros de historia, en películas, la vida de Loki era historia.

Claro, con el tiempo muchos habían olvidado a los héroes del pasado. Muchos olvidaron los poderes de antaño, la magia ya no existía, por lo menos no la magia de Strange, no había hechiceros en este mundo, los avances tecnológicos se habían estancado, y las leyes y la política eran una maraña imposible de descifrar.

Suspiro melancólico, le dolía el alma. Echaba de menos a su hermano, a Stark (Sarcástico, ingenioso y amable, un hombre con el corazón demasiado grande, por quien Loki había muerto. Quien lo acogió en su casa, le dio un hogar, le dio una  _ familia _ cuando perdió a todos menos a Thor), a Strange (Inteligente, orgulloso y brillante, con quien discutía hasta madrugada sobre la magia, con quien bromeaba y causaba caos, quien miró a Loki y vio a alguien digno de ser amigo), a Pepper (Dulce y amable mujer, brillante y fuerte que crió a una niña impresionante y luchó como una autentica fiera), a la pequeña Morgan (Pequeña, tan pequeña, alegre, brillante y tan parecida a sus padres), echaba de menos a tanta gente...

Loki estaba roto, lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo, antes incluso de descubrir su ascendencia, vivir miles de años le había pasado factura, pero había creído que había encontrado su lugar, con Stark, Strange, Potts, Morgan y Thor. 

Solo para morir.

No se arrepentía de proteger a Strange y a Stark, ambos habían necesitado esos minutos para ganar, para acabar con Thanos, para traer de vuelta a la gente que habían perdido y mantenerla viva. Loki no se arrepentía de ponerse entre Thanos y su familia, de luchar y morir por ellos.

Loki se arrepentía de dejarlos prematuramente, de no saber el desenlace de la lucha, de no saber si su familia sobrevivió. De no ver a Morgan crecer, de no conocer a Peter, el niño que tanto amaba Stark, de no descubrir si la tensión sexual y el amor que tenían Stark y Strange se resolvía de una buena vez, de no poder ver si su familia conseguía su final feliz.

-¿qué haces ahí? -preguntó una voz suave

Loki se tensó, antes de relajarse. Era un niño, de unos 17 o 18 años, de cabello negro rizado y largo hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y piel pálida. Vestía con ropa oscura y cómoda, tenía una especie de bufanda larga gris alrededor del cuello y unas a gafas amarillas medio escondidas en la bufanda.

-mirar el mundo y pensar -respondió distraídamente, el chico lo miró confuso y algo incómodo

-¿y pensar también incluye sentarse tan cerca del borde? -pregunta el chico

-no veo cómo eso te incumbe, pero no pienso saltar, si eso es lo que te preocupa -bufo Loki -de todas formas se necesita más que una caída para matarme

-tu Quirk…-susurro el chico -eso no quiere decir que debas hacerte daño, todavía duele, ¿no?

————————

_ -no deberías tomar esos ataque Loki, te harás matar -gruñó Stephen _

_ -no veo como te incumbe Stephen, de todas formas no voy a morir por algo asi, y ustedes mortales si -bufo Loki divertido mientras sus heridas se tejían juntas - además, soy un dios, se necesita mucho más que unos simples golpes para matarme  _

_ -...-Stephen suspiro preocupado -eso no quiere decir que debas hacerte daño por nosotros Loki, te queremos, y...todavía duele ¿no? _

_ -eres demasiado bueno Stephen… _

_ ————————- _

-demasiado bueno…-susurro mirando el cielo -si, duele, pero viviré, siempre lo hago

-no suenas demasiado bien -comentó el chico acercándose cautelosamente

-no muerdo, ni soy suicida chico -sonrió travieso ante el sonrojo que subía por las mejillas del azabache

-no soy un niño -gruño el chico

-¿ah sí? ¿Y como te llamo,  _ señor _ ? -ronroneo entretenido cuando el chico se sentó a su lado

-soy...Aizawa Shouta -se presentó Aizawa -también soy un héroe en entrenamiento, Eraserhead 

-Eraser…-saboreo Loki -¿que piensas de este mundo?

-es un mundo injusto -admitió Aizawa -el valor de la gente está definido por su Quirk, muchos de los villanos son generados por esta sociedad de mierda, pero...hay gente buena, gente amable, quien merece protección, gente que merece a buenos heroes

-el mundo siempre ha sido injusto, incluso antes de los Quirks -suspiro Loki -el mundo...siempre me he preguntado si merece ser salvado, no soy bueno, amable o compasivo, siendo sinceros, todo lo que hecho, todo lo bueno, se debe a la gente que aprecio, quienes luchaban para este mundo

-¿pero…? -pregunto Aizawa

-pero todos se han ido ahora -susurro -¿que queda de mí sin ellos? ¿Que hago yo ahora? ¿Soy bueno o soy malo? ¿Vivo o muero? ¿Que hago en este mundo sin mi luz?

-creo...creo que yo no puedo decidir eso por ti ¿no? -dijo Aizawa seriamente -es un mundo complicado, una vida larga, dolorosa, brillante y hermosa, creo que deberías vivir, porque si ellos te amaron entonces ellos querrían que vivieras, que vivieras una buena y larga vida, una de la que tu estuvieras orgulloso

Loki respiro profundamente mirando las estrellas en el cielo. Sonrió agridulce, preguntándose qué diría su hermano de esto, reducido a pedir ayuda de un desconocido, de un niño. Que tontería, Thor reiría alegremente, le daría las gracias a Aizawa y juraría amistad.

-eres un niño maduro Aizawa -río Loki

-¡no soy un niño! -se quejó Aizawa, aunque Loki estaba seguro de que el chico en realidad no quería quejarse

-hmmm, no, en realidad no lo eres -respondió Loki -eres un héroe 

-¿Q-Qué? -pregunto Aizawa sorprendido -dijiste que no pensabas saltar

-y no pensaba hacerlo, en realidad no, te lo dije, hace falta más que una caída para matarme -contestó mirando a Aizawa a los ojos -pero encontraría una manera si me decidía

-p-pero…-tartamudeo Aizawa

-eres un buen hombre Aizawa, y te convertirás en un gran héroe -sonrió Loki -gracias Eraserhead

-n-no ha sido nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo -murmuró Aizawa sonrojándose, el muchacho intentó esconder el rostro en su entraña bufanda

-pero ha sido algo para mi, y nadie más acudió en mi ayuda -le dijo Loki -tu si, aunque no tenías que hacerlo, tu si, viniste a mi aunque son las 5 de la mañana y probablemente deberías estar en la cama, tu si, y eso te hace mi héroe

-de nada -susurro Aizawa

-te debo una deuda Aizawa Shouta -Loki se enderezó ofreciéndole la mano al héroe en entrenamiento, Aizawa la cogió y se puso de pie -lo que quieras, cuando quieras

-no hace falta -discutió Aizawa -soy un héroe, lo hago porque es lo correcto, no por conveniencia 

-y eso es genial, pero me has ayudado -replicó Loki -lo que necesites, cuando lo necesites

-ni siquiera se como contactarte -bufo Aizawa

Loki suspiró irritado, cogió una esmeralda de su bolsillo y la acuno en sus manos, la niebla verde envolvió sus manos y susurró unas palabras ininteligibles para el humano a su lado.

-toma -le lanzo la piedra -si me necesitas, para cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, di mi nombre tres veces seguidas

-no se tu nombre, y tu Quirk suena cada vez más extraño -murmuró Aizawa girando la piedra entre sus dedos

-me llamo Loki, es un placer conocerte Aizawa -se presentó Loki

-gracias por la gema -dijo el muchacho guardando la esmeralda -y el placer ha sido mío

-no lo dudo -rio Loki alegremente mientras Aizawa le daba una mirada inexpresiva -quizá nos volveremos a ver

-eso espero -asintió Aizawa -y por cierto, intenta no usar tu Quirk delante de un héroe, sabes que es ilegal

-vivo peligrosamente -sonrió Loki -nos vemos, Eraserhead

Con eso Loki salto, podía ver el pánico de Aizawa mientras caía, Loki solo rió alegremente mientras la magia lo rodeaba y desaparecía en niebla verde.

Siendo sinceros, Loki no sabía que lo había llevado a confiar en Aizawa, tal vez era por su parecido con Strange, tal vez fue porque Loki se sentía vulnerable, tal vez fue...porque por un momento Loki sintió como el futuro cambiaba con solo esa reunión.

Loki no lo sabía, y la verdad no quería saberlo. Pero volvería a ver a Aizawa, y la verdad, lo estaba deseando, porque ese chico...ese chico sería brillante.

Y con esta reunión Loki llegó a una decisión. Aizawa tenía razón, era hora de que Loki viviera una vida de la que se pudiera sentir orgulloso.

Era hora de vivir como su familia hubiera querido que viviese. 

………………….

Un mes después de despertar fue hora de partir. 

-me voy -dijo mirando a los ojos de Inko. La mujer siempre lo había amado, lo cuidaba y lo protegía. Lo mínimo que podía hacer él dios era decirle que se iba.

Inko solo lo miro con ojos tristes, conocedores y dulces. La mujer se arrodillo y lo abrazo dulcemente.

-sabía que este día vendría -susurro con voz llorosa

-lo siento -murmuró Loki, porque lo hacía, lo sentía. Pero necesitaba irse, explorar, encontrarse, había pasado tanto tiempo roto, triste, sin salida y llenos de arrepentimientos, para él solo había pasado un mes desde su muerte, para él, habían pasado años de dolor y sufrimiento.

Necesitaba tiempo.

-lo sé -los brazos de Inko se apretaron a su alrededor -siempre lo supe, desde el día en que despertaste tu Quirk

Loki apretó los labios, si, ese día. El Quirk de Izuku era reencarnación completa, permitía al usuario recuperar todas las habilidades de una vida pasada. Loki todavía era mortal, pero tenía su magia, su forma gigante, la durabilidad de un Aesir, la capacidad de cambiar de forma y el poder de andar entre mundos. 

-lo siento Inko -volvió a su forma original, cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida mientras abrazaba a la mujer

-sabía que no eras Izuku desde ese día -sollozó la mujer con una sonrisa temblorosa -eras mi hijo, pero no eras Izuku -Inko acaricio su mejilla -y eso está bien

-eres una mujer increíble, Inko -le sonrió Loki -y mereces ser feliz 

-hmm -la mujer beso su frente -y lo seré, mientras me visites de vez en cuando, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, mi niño

-visitare -prometió -y traerá muchos recuerdos, tal vez algún mocoso o dos para que cuides 

-lo estaré esperando -rio Inko dejándolo ir -vuelve pronto…

-Loki, mi nombre es Loki, y la haré Inko -Loki beso la frente de la mujer, dejando un hechizo protector. No, Loki no amaba a Inko como a su madre, pero él amaba a Inko como a una amiga, como una aliada, como a alguien a quien siempre protegería


	2. Hilo violeta: El niño perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, Segundo capítulo.  
Ha sido complicado meter todo lo que quería y que quedara uniforme. Peor creo que ha salido bien.  
Algunas aclaraciones, el punto de vista depende de la persona que no lleva un sufijo, como -chan, -san o -kun. Hay algunos casos en los que ninguno lleva sufijo, como Inko cuando se refiere a Loki, porque Loki es su hijo de alguna manera, y seria raro para ella llamar a su hijo con -san, pero Loki es adulto así que también seria raro llamarlo con -chan. Aun así creo que los puntos de vista se entienden bien, si hay alguna confusión pueden decirme, agradezco los comentarios y las criticas constructivas.  
Además, aunque Loki era un héroe nunca fue realmente bueno, tiene una moral bastante gris, y hará y dirá cosas que no son realmente heroicas. Y aun asi, en realidad no es tan malo como el mismo quiere retratarse. Loki tiene una manera de verse, pero en realidad esa no es la verdad completa, o como lo ven los demás. Solo quería aclarar eso.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Maltrato infantil, referencias al maltrato conyugal.

Los días de Loki eran tranquilos. Vagaba por las calles de Japón investigó el país, era nuevo, agradable y divertido. Claro no tenía dinero, pero podía crear ilusiones simples para engañar a la gente, de todas las formas nunca compraba nada demasiado caro, ropa de vez en cuando, comida una vez a la semana.

Solo una vez había comprado algo caro, un teléfono con suficiente espacio para descargar mil canciones (claro que cambio el SIM al momento, no sabia bien como funcionaba el rastreo que usaba Stark y la policía con los teléfonos, pero sí que funcionaba con esa pequeña tarjeta. Así que la rompió y compró una prepago en otra tienda a kilómetros de la original) y unos auriculares que cubrían por completo sus orejas.

Después de eso paseaba por Tokio, Okinawa, Kyoto, Hosu y Musutafu entre otros lugares. Veía los distintos Quirks, los inspeccionaba, diseccionándolos con la mirada (Total y absolutamente encantado. Loki era intelectual, un pensador, a diferencia de Thor. Los Quirk eran algo nuevo, brillante e impresionante. Solo quería saber más). 

Era divertido

Por supuesto su entusiasmo se vio ensombrecido por ese estado de la sociedad. Porque aunque los Quirks eran impresionantes, los humanos que los empuñaban no lo eran.

Una sociedad comandada por héroes y villanos. Solo dos facciones. Y el mundo estaba en una tira y afloja diario que lo destruiría si seguía así.

Los héroes, los justos, el gran bien de este mundo. Loki se burló en silencio. La mayoría no eran héroes. Los héroes eran como Stark, Rogers, Banner, Barton, Romanov, Strange, Parker ... gente que luchaba por la humanidad, que no esperaba retribución alguna, que no dudaban en arriesgar su vida por otros, luchaban por otros, morían por otros . No, no este grupo de personas que fingían ser lo que no eran, ambiciosos, orgullosos y tan hipócritas. 

Puede que tenga su desacuerdo con algunos de los Vengadores, pero reconoce lo que hicieron, lucharon por el mundo, murieron por las personas, Loki sinceramente creía que eran realmente buenos.

Había una diferencia clara entre los héroes del ahora y del antes. Los héroes del antes estaban forjados en fuego, sangre, lágrimas y desesperación. Avanzaban con temor pero valientes, arrastrando sus demonios, luchando por la gente, perdiendo todo por la humanidad.

Los héroes de ahora buscaban fama, dinero, y reconocimiento. No haría lo imposible por ayudar. Querían subir en la clasificación. Buscaban los villanos con los que tenían más ventajas, huían de los conflictos en los que tenían una desventaja. 

Asqueaba a Loki más de lo que había pensado que podría. Era repugnante ver este tipo de héroes cuando Loki estaba acostumbrado al sacrificio desinteresado de Stark, la protección interminable de Rogers, la compasión infinita de Banner, el cansancio del mundo de Romanov y aun así su lucha desesperada por él, el amor suave de Barton y la interminable valentía de Thor.

Y luego estaban los villanos. 

Algunos era maliciosos y ya, como en cualquier mundo, gente que estaba loca, odiaba desmesuradamente, gente que solo ... prefería el mal.

Y luego estaba el resto, gente despreciada, que no había tenido otra opción, que no le quedaba nada más que luchar contra el mundo porque el mundo los había mandado a la mierda. Gente cansada. Gente como Loki.

Y nadie ayudaba.

Loki se preguntaba dónde había salido todo tan mal.

……………

El bar al que Loki entró era oscuro, no oscuro como '' con mala iluminación '', más bien, oscuro como '' este lugar es peligroso, potencialmente gente peligrosa se reúne aquí hoy ''. Sinceramente, Loki no sabía lo que había tenido que entrar en el bar, no era un lugar que el mismo frecuentaba por gusto habitualmente, prefería las cafeterías.

Se sentó en la barra y miró al mesero. Era niebla, oscura, espesa y ligeramente morada. Loki podría decir que estaba muy impresionado.

-una botella de sake -pidió tranquilamente 

-marchando -respondió el hombre (Loki suponía que era un hombre por su voz, realmente no podría distinguir su género por nada más) -¿día difícil?

-año difícil -replicó Loki tomando la pequeña copa de alcohol y la botella de cerámica blanca

-te entiendo -asintió el hombre -eres nuevo por aquí, ¿alguna razón para visitar mi humilde bar?

-estaba a mano -resopló Loki (También era verdad, era el bar más cercano y Loki había tenido un día de mierda. No sabia que lo había poseído para terminar mirando las películas de su historia. Era exacta, pero dolorosa.)

-eh, está bien -asintió el hombre -¿me darás un nombre, Kokyaku-san (cliente)?

-¿Me darás tu el tuyo, Kiri-san (niebla)? -replicó Loki tragando el licor

-hmmm, esa es una buena pregunta -asintió el mesero -¿un nombre por un nombre? -Loki asintió distraídamente -me llaman Kurogiri

-Trickster -se presentó Loki

-no parece un nombre real -tarareo Kurogiri

-dijiste que te llaman, no que sea tu nombre -tarareo Loki

-cierto -asintió Kurogiri -¿buscas algo aparte de alcohol?

-hmmm-tarareo Loki, realmente no lo hizó, pero siempre era bueno tener algunos conocidos y algunos seguros -no conocerás a alguien que me pueda proporcionar con ciertas cosas ¿verdad?

-depende qué tipo de cosas -replicó Kurogiri

-más del tipo ilegal, siendo sincero, identificación ... -contestó Loki -veras, desgraciadamente perdí la mía

-ya, la perdiste -Loki tenía la impresión de que el hombre está sonriendo -si buscas información acude a Giran, suele frecuentar el bar los jueves por la tarde

-Puede que lo haga-sonrió Loki -otra botella 

-bebedor experto -asintió Kurogiri

-no sabes ni la mitad -río Loki

(Había una historia allí, cuando Loki tuvo 1500 años y tuvo que ir a la boda de Thor, era un buen recuerdo, e incluía, misteriosamente, mucho alcohol.

Sinceramente, no sabia como se había dejado convencer para _eso_ )

………… ..

Los días pasaban lentamente, Loki no tenía prisa, investigaba con calma, paseaba sin prisa, oía música, bailaba en festivales, dormía en parques, comía en restaurantes, hablaba con gente, sonreía, reía, disfrutaba.

Las calles de Tokio eran concurridas, sobre todo el día, pero en la noche había menos gente en las callejuelas y callejones. Loki disfrutaba pasear por las noches por diversas calles, eran calma en medio del ruidoso Tokio.

Por eso escucho los gritos.

Loki sopesó sus opciones, realmente no amaba a la humanidad ni nada, pero ... su hermano lo había hecho, Thor amaba a los humanos, los apreciaba, había sangrado y muerto por ellos. Y Loki amaba a su hermano.

(También, Stark, Potts, Strange y la pequeña Morgan era inevitablemente humanos, por mucho que Loki hubiera preferido que fueran Aesir.

Por ellos también lucharía por los humanos.)

El dios dio un suspiro exasperado, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Thor.

(Se había vuelto _blando_ )

Loki se teletransporto al techo de uno de los edificios, de allí repitió el proceso hasta llegar a la fuente de los gritos. 

Había un niño, ojos violetas cansados cabello del mismo color, piel pálida y ropa raída. Se encogía contra la pared, un moretón se formaba en su mejilla, y lloraba suavemente, con gemidos ocasionales mientras un hombre lo golpeaba.

Loki gruño furioso, no dudo, salto y apartó al hombre con una patada. El hombre era repulsivo, con piel manchada por la suciedad, ojos oscuros y cabello negro. Jadeaba mientras acunaba su costado dañada.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-¿Estas bien niño? -preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. El niño lo miró asustado, ojos llenos de lágrimas y labios temblorosos. -hey -susurro suavemente -no pasa nada -prometió -no te haré daño

-¡Bastardo! -el hombre gritó, el niño se encogió asustado mientras el hombre se lanzaba contra Loki. Loki solo suspiro molesto, sin mirarlo lanzó automáticamente sus cuchillos, clavando al hombre a la pared

-no me molestes -susurro mirándolo con ojos brillantes y amenazas -silencio -ordenó, su voz llena de poder y autoridad. Su magia brillando peligrosamente.

El hombre chilló empujándose contra la pared, el niño parpadeó sorprendido bajando lentamente sus manos.

-¿Qui-Quién eres? -preguntó suavemente

-me llamo Loki -se presentó ofreciéndole su mano -¿quieres sentarte?

El niño cogió su mano, aún titubeante, y Loki lo levanto con delicadeza, teniendo sumo cuidado con las heridas del niño.

-gracias -susurro tímidamente, acurrucándose contra la pared fría 

-no hay de que -respondió con una sonrisa suave antes de encender sus manos con magia sanadora, brillaban verde claro, un color calmante. El chico se encogió pero no se movió. -este es mi Quirk, no te hará daño, solo cura

-¿De verdad? -preguntó el pequeño emocionado

-si -río el dios perderá su mano a la mejilla del pelí morado, el moretón desapareció gradualmente dejando la mejilla suave impoluta. 

-¡Increíble! -susurro el chico con aspecto tembloroso

-¿como te llamas? -pregunto Loki

-Shinsou Hitoshi -respondió balanceándose sobre sus talones 

-encantado Hitoshi-chan-saludó poniéndose de pie -¿tienes un lugar al que regresar?

-hmm, me odian en el orfanato, me hacen ponerme un bozal, y me entregan a este señor -explicó dejando caer sus hombros 

Loki apretó los dientes con furia, quería matar al hombre, quería quemar el orfanato, _**quería dañar a alguien. **_Aun así, solo respiro profundamente antes de recoger al niño, demasiado ligero, demasiado pequeño, demasiado triste y abrazarlo contra su pecho. 

Hitoshi-chan se congeló, tenso, esperando el dolor, pero después de los segundos de tensión se derritió en el abrazo, absorbiendo todo el calor que pudo, casi ronroneando de satisfacción.   
Loki se giró con el niño en sus brazos, fulmino con la mirada al hombre en la pared. Levantó una mano, magia verde se movía juguetona y brillante.

-Ha Uflaks (que tengas mala suerte) -dijo, la magia escucho su orden, inscribiéndose como una serpiente a su alrededor antes de saltar. El hombre chilló asustado mientras la magia se asentaba en su cuerpo. -será suficiente castigo -sonrió con locura al hombre antes de teletransportarse.

Si, sería suficiente castigo, porque si no moría en los próximos días, viviría una vida miserable.

……….

Hitoshi siempre había estado solo. Su padre era un buen hombre por lo que podía recordar, Shinsou Satoshi era un hombre amable, un médico que solo quería ayudar a las personas.

Murió como vivió, ayudando a personas.

Murió en un ataque villano, bajo escombros, fuego y sangre.

Y dejó a Hitoshi solo. A los tres años acabó en un orfanato de mala muerte. Y todo habría estado más o menos bien, si no fuera por su Quirk.

Gracias a él era un villano, solo por su Quirk. 

Todos lo odiaban. Las matronas, los otros niños, los padres de acogida. Todos. Hitoshi los odiaba también.

Entonces cuando la matrona lo entrego a Haruto solo pudo callar y odiar más. Porque sabía que pasaría si hablaba, sabía que pasaría si peleaba.

Haruto lo alejo, se lo llevó al otro lado de Tokio. Haruto lo iba a matar, Hitoshi lo sabia, era tan claro como el agua para el. Hitoshi iba a morir.

Hitoshi no quería morir, no quería morir, no quería morir, no, no, nono _NO **NONO**_** ...**

Porque su vida era una mierda, apenas alimentado y vestido, viviendo con personas que lo odiaban y a las cuales él también odiaba, obligado a llevar ese maldito bozal, recibiendo palizas al diario, pero aun así, aun así ... **_Hitoshi quería vivir._**

Lloro amargamente encogiéndose contra la pared, esperando el próximo golpe. Solo que no llegó. Abrió los ojos mirando con miedo el callejón silencioso. Delante de él no estaba Haruto.

Era un hombre, alto y larguirucho, de cabello negro liso atado en una coleta baja e impresionantes ojos verdes. El hombre se arrodillo a su lado mirándolo con suavidad.

Y lo defendió, lo curó y lo abrazo. Hitoshi pensó que nunca más sería abrazado, que nunca más percibiría el calor de otro humano, nadie más lo abrazaría como papa. Prácticamente se derritió contra Loki mientras el hombre lo abrazaba.

No debería confiar en él, lo sabía, pero ... pero este hombre había sido el único que había sido amable con él en mucho tiempo. 

A Hitoshi no le importaba el orfanato, ni las matronas, ni el mundo en general, en este momento solo le importaba Loki-san, su calidez y su amabilidad. Solo le importaba este hombre que había sido tan, tan amable con el.

Solo le importaba la calidez que envolvía su alma.

……… ..

Loki en realidad no estaba pensando muy claramente cuando recogió a Hitoshi, solo quería apartar al niño del maldito bastardo que lo estaba dañando.

Entonces cuando se encontró con un niño de no más de 5 años en brazos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No había tenido hijos en su vida pasada como contaban los numerosos mitos de Midgard. No tenía ni idea de que hacer con un maldito mocoso.

Aun así ... mirando al niño que dormía en sus brazos, no podía arrepentirse. Suspiro agotado mientras se teletransportaba al apartamento de Inko, ella sabría que hacer.

………… ..

Inko sabía que su hijo era no como los otros niños desde que cumplió los cuatro años. Antes de los cuatro era un niño tímido, asustadizo, pero tan, tan valiente y fuerte. Era su sol, luna y estrellas, Inko amaba a su hijo por encima de todo.

Pero después de su cuarto cumpleaños cambio, era más astuto, con un brillo duro en la mirada, perdió la ingenuidad y maduró. 

Todavía era su niño, su sol, luna y estrellas, pero ... ya no era Izuku. Inko estaba bien con eso, porque por mucho que le doliera, así era mejor, su Izuku ... a su Izuku le hubiera costado mucho recuperarse del daño hecho por Hisashi, es más, posiblemente hubiera muerto por culpa de Hisashi.

A veces Inko se sentía inútil, cada vez menos desde que Hisashi se fue, pero ... recordar el daño hecho, recordar las noches de llanto, dolor y sangre, la dejaban con una sensación de pesadez, tristeza y desesperación que duraba días. Dolía que su niño ya no sería un niño, pero seguía siendo su hijo, e Inko lo amaba.

Aun así, preferiría que su hijo no la visitara a las 3 de la mañana. Inko se quejó levantándose, caminó hacia la sala de estar, donde vio a Loki acunando a un niño pequeño.

-cuando dijiste que me traerías niños que cuidar, en realidad no pensaba que de verdad lo harías -sonrío suavemente antes de bostezar

-yo tampoco -admitió tranquilamente -necesito ayuda

-ya lo veo, ven, dejémoslo en tu antigua habitación-señalo dirigiéndolo, Loki solo le dio una mirada aliviada antes de seguirla. Inko abrió la puerta del cuarto de Izuku, tragándose un nudo en la garganta. 

Loki entro y saco las mantas antes de dejar al niño en la cama. El niño gimió abriendo los ojos, el pánico lo lleno. Inko apretó los labios al ver los ojos del niño llenarse de desesperación, ningún niño ... ningún niño debería verso tan angustiado.

-shhh -susurró Loki acariciando el cabello violeta -todo está bien, Hitoshi-chan -aseguró suavemente

-Loki-san -murmuró el niño inseguro -Loki-san

-es solo una siesta -prometió Loki con calidez -estaré en la habitación de al lado, y puedes llamarme en cualquier momento

-hmmm ¿promesa? -pregunto Hitoshi-kun

-promesa -aseguro besando su frente y tapando al niño, Hitoshi-kun se acurruco cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Loki lo miró un momento mas, el cariño cubriendo sus facciones. Después se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Inko sonrió apagando la luz y dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-no lo secuestraste ¿verdad? -pregunto Inko encendiendo la cocina 

-bueno, secuestrar es una palabra muy fuerte -sonrió astutamente Loki

-Loki ... -suspiró Inko con una mirada agotada

-lo iban a matar, sus cuidadores lo mandaron con un hombre para que lo matara -explicó furioso, Inko podría ver su Quirk bailar alrededor de su cuerpo, brillante, verde y hermoso, llenos de furia. -y no podía, yo no podía ...

-lo entiendo -susurro Inko apretando su hombro. La tetera chillo distrayendo al duo. Inko cogió dos tazas y unas bolsas de té, echando el agua hirviendo. 

-no podía devolverlo -explico –para comenzar ni siquiera conozco el orfanato, y no hay manera en Helheim que deje al niño de nuevo en ese lugar

-se que quieres decir - Inko respiro profundamente -conozco un orfanato, está cerca de aquí, y lo acogerán

-podría ser lo mejor -asintió su hijo algo perdido

-no puedes quedártelo Loki -suspiró Inko

-¡No pensaba hacerlo! -exclamó Loki indignado, Inko solo alzo la ceja sorbiendo tranquilamente te -bueno, el pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, pero se que no puedo ... yo todavía no ... seria terrible ...

-Loki, no lo digo porque no creo que sea un buen padre. -dijo cuidadosamente. Sinceramente creía que Loki serie un gran padre, pero Loki aún no estaba listo, su hijo aún no era estable, aún parecía cargar con el peso del mundo, aún tenía una mirada distante y melancólica, aún estaba de luto, llorando en silencio por pérdidas que Inko no conocía. Loki aún necesita tiempo -pero seria secuestro querido, mañana podemos ir a denunciar al orfanato del niño, y lo dejaremos en un lugar en el que lo cuide como merece. Y, bueno, tu no existe exactamente, la adopción está fuera de cuestión

-lo sé -gimió Loki desparramándose en la mesa -¿será un buen lugar?

-me asegurare de que sea el mejor -asintió Inko sonriendo dulcemente

-¿Y podré prenderle fuego a ese maldito orfanato? -preguntó su hijo esperanzado

-no Loki, hemos hablado de este, debes dejar de preguntar si puedes prenderle fuego a las cosas que no te gustan -suspiro Inko -los demandaré y los dejare en la ruina

-supongo que servirá -se quejo Loki mirando su taza distraídamente 

-bien, ahora a dormir, porque querido hijo son las tres y media de la mañana -tarareo Inko dejando las tazas en el fregadero

-eres la mejor Inko -suspiro Loki besando su frente

-exageras -murmuró Inko sonrojándose 

………. 

Hitoshi despertó en una cama cómoda. No había estado en una de estas en años. Gimió acurrucándose contra las mantas y frotando su mejilla en la almohada limpia y calentita.

-buenos días Hitoshi-chan -llamó una voz suave y sedosa, no demasiado grave (pero definitivamente era la de un hombre) y ronroneante. A Hitoshi le gustaba la voz de Loki-san.

-Loki-san -murmuró levantándose rápidamente antes de llevar una mano a la boca automáticamente. Se encogió esperando el golpe, pero cuando nunca llegó alzó la vista.

Loki-san parecía triste, como si la reacción de Hitoshi le causara dolor. Hitoshi dejó escapar un sonido confundido y herido.

-estas triste -susurro bajándose con cuidado de la cama y jalando suavemente el pantalón del hombre

-un poco, pero hoy en día siempre estoy triste -prometió Loki-san 

-hmm, eso está bien, yo también siempre estoy triste -asintió Hitoshi entendiendo -bueno, no es que este bien, pero, ya sabes, cómo era la frase ... -Hitoshi arrugó el entrecejo 

(Lo que no sabía era que se veía adorable mirando a Loki pensativo y confundido. Loki tuvo que sofocar el impulso de sacar una foto. 

_Era jodidamente adorable, ¿bien? Todos tendrían el mismo impulso, no era porque Loki tenía debilidad por los seres pequeños y lindos. No lo tenía. _

_Stark era un mentiroso, un mentiroso sucio. Y Morgan no debería escuchar las estupideces que salían de la boca de su padre_ )

-¡Ah, si, esta bien no estar bien! -Asintió Hitoshi con decisión -Tou-san siempre lo dijo

-ya veo, es un consejo sabio -sonrió Loki-san -¿desayuno?

-¿Puedo? ¿De verdad? ¿Contigo e Inko-san? -preguntó con asombro Hitoshi, las matronas nunca lo dejaban comer con los otros niños

-si, por supuesto -Loki-san pareció dolido nuevamente, Hitoshi se preguntó porque -te prepare tortitas y todo

-¡Hace años que no como tortitas! -exclamó Hitoshi mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Escucho vagamente la risa divertida de Loki-san mientras lo miraba salir del cuarto. Hitoshi se sintió orgulloso, Loki-san tenía una risa preciosa.

………… ..

Loki no estaba seguro de esto. Hitoshi se vio muy asustado mientras sujetaba su pantalón con los nudillos blancos.

-todo estará bien -prometió dulcemente mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello

-p-pero -tartamudeo el niño -¿y si es como el otro ...? 

-lo quemaré -aseguró ferozmente 

-¿Eh? -preguntó el niño mirando a Midoriya-san hablar con los cuidadores

-quemaré el orfanato hasta sus cimientos y te sacaré de allí -los ojos de Loki-san brillaron con su Quirk

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó con voz pequeña 

-lo juro -aseguró arrodillándose y abrazando al niño 

-¡Loki, trae a Shinsou-kun! -llamó Midoriya-san

-no quiero ir -gimió Hitoshi mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, quería quedarse con Loki-san, que había sido amable y dulce, tan cariñoso como su padre, y cálido como una manta gruesa en invierno. Había esperado ... había esperado, que quizás, solo tal vez, podría quedarse con Loki-san, no conocía mucho al hombre pero Hitoshi sabía que era bueno, no había mucha gente buena en el mundo.

-Hitoshi-chan -Loki-san lo envolvió rápidamente en un abrazo suave -puedes llamarme cuando quieras, y visitare de vez en cuando si quieres, si algo malo pasa vendré, no importa dónde o cuándo, vendré

Hitoshi apretó los labios acurrucándose contra Loki-san, respiro el olor del hombre, era calmante esencia de nieve y libros 

-todavía da miedo -murmuró relajándose contra la calidez del otro

-se valiente, Hitoshi-chan, por mi ¿si? -pidió Loki-san, ¿y cómo pudo Hitoshi denegarle eso a un hombre tan amable?

-lo prometo -asintió Hitoshi con seriedad 

-¿Vamos? -pregunto Loki-san-prometo que saldremos de aquí si son malos contigo

-hmm -murmuró Hitoshi

Loki-san lo llevó hasta Midoriya-san y los cuidadores. Hitoshi los miro de reojo confiando en que Loki-san los sacaría de allí si había algo malo.

-esto es Shinsou Hitoshi-kun -presento Midoriya-san -estará a su cuidado mientras el caso está en pie, una vez que se resuelva, y si va a mi manera -Hitoshi creía que con lo inflexible que parecía la mujer, iría a su manera de cualquier forma -se quedará aquí con ustedes hasta que sea mayor de edad o sea adoptado

-entendemos Inko-san -rio una mujer -hola Shinsou-kun, soy Tendo Hikari, puedes llamarme Hikari-san, este es mi compañero, Shishio Tetsu, llámalo Tetsu-san

-… -Hitoshi evaluó la mirada amable de la mujer, luego miró a Loki-san quien también observó a Tendo-san. Después de unos segundos asintió sutilmente a Hitoshi -… es un placer

-¿Quieres ir con los otros niños? Hablamos de cosas aburridas, seguro que quieres jugar -pregunto Shishio-san 

Hitoshi apretó los labios para no soltar una tontería, aunque lo molestaba un poco (vale, bastante más que un poco) que lo trataran como un niño pequeño. Se aferró más fuertemente a la chaqueta de Loki-san sin mirar a los cuidadores

-Loki ... -murmuró Midoriya-san

-lo se Inko -replicó Loki-san sonando molesto. Hitoshi alzo el rostro rápidamente, preguntándose si lo había molestado por su negativa. Loki-san solo sonrió dulcemente acariciando su cabello -¿vamos los dos a ver tu nueva habitación? Estoy seguro de que Inko puede encargarse de las tonterías burocráticas 

-… ¿podemos leer después? -pregunto tímidamente mientras Loki-san lo bajaba y tomaba su mano

-¿Harry Potter? -sonrió Loki-san divertido

-hmm -asintió Hitoshi -quiero sable donde está la cámara secreta 

-bien, leeremos hasta que me tenga que ir -respondió Loki-san

-¡Ah! ¡Le asignamos el quinto cuarto del tercer piso! -informó Tendo-san 

Hitoshi paso la mañana leyendo junto a Loki-san, el hombre solo tarareaba y lo corregía cuando se equivocaba en una pronunciación.

A la hora de comer, Loki-san y Midoriya-san estaban en la salida. Hitoshi mantuvo la cabeza baja intentando evitar las lágrimas.

-llámame cuando quieras -dijo Loki-san arrodillándose - y si pasa algo sabes donde encontrarme 

-vendremos a visitarte -prometió Midoriya-san

-yo ... yo no quiero que Loki-san se vaya -sollozó suavemente -pero ... -respiro profundamente -pero seré valiente, porque se lo prometí

-eres un niño increíble Hitoshi-chan -susurró Loki-san besando su frente, un destello de verde captó la atención del niño -cuídate mucho

-hmm -asintió lloroso -nos vemos

-nos vemos -y con un último abrazo los adultos se marcharon. Hitoshi lloró amargamente.

………….

Loki sabía que era una mala idea, era una idea terrible. Miró la puerta del bar apretando los dientes. Además, sería molesto y costaría mucho dinero.

(Que tenía, porque Loki sabía que iba a necesitar. Así que puede, y solo puede, que se infiltrase en varios bancos del país y sacará algo de dinero, de manera provisional, por supuesto.)

Suspiro agotado antes de entrar. El bar seguía siendo oscuro, pero estaba limpio, había más movimiento que el día en que Loki vino. La gente pululaba entre las mesas y la barra, algunos con aspecto muy sombrío, otros con ropas más causales.

Loki se dirigió a la barra con calma.

-pero si es mi nuevo cliente -saludo Kurogiri -¿Cómo estás?

-aburrido, y con ciertas… necesidades -rumio pesadamente -un vodka

-ya veo -asintió Kurogiri sirviendo una copa -¿Qué tipo de necesidades?

-bueno, la última vez hablamos de una identificación ... -sonrió Loki sorbiendo la bebida

-habla con Giran, es ese de ahí, y llévale una bebida, tal vez te baje los precios -sugirió el hombre poniéndole un whisky

-Eres genial Kurogiri -sonrió Loki antes de dirigirse a Giran. Era un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y con ropa cara.

-bueno, eres nuevo -sonrió Giran -¿Qué necesitas?

-una identificación, tan buena como nueva -sonrió astutamente Loki

-Hmm -tarareo el hombre -eso no es fácil, no, te costará

-lo se, te traigo una ofrenda -dijo dándole el vaso -y tengo dinero

-bien, ahora hablamos el mismo idioma -sonrió Giran -bien, así es como es la cosa ...

Loki no sabía porque había decidido esto, porque había decidido existir oficialmente en este mundo.

( _Mentira_ , susurró una voz suave en su mente. Un destello de ojos violetas cansados y cabello desordenado plagó su mente.)

Pero ya estaba decidido, haría esto. Era el momento de avanzar.

…………

A Hitoshi no le gustaba mucho el nuevo orfanato.

Bueno, le gustaba más que el anterior, las cuidadoras eran buenas y amables. Pero los niños seguían siendo malos, todos siempre se apartaban y evitaban hablar con el por su Quirk.

Intento ser valiente, se lo había prometido a Loki-san, pero ese lugar no le gustaba mucho.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Loki-san ofreciéndole un helado.

Loki-san había llegado a visitarlo, intentaba hacerlo una vez por semana como mínimo, si no podía lo llamaba. Hitoshi siempre era feliz cuando Loki-san venia a verlo. 

-hmm, los cuidadores son amables -admitió saboreando el helado de menta y chocolate 

-¿Los otros niños? - Preguntó suavemente el hombre

-no les gusto -susurro miserable 

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Loki-san revolviendo su cabello con amabilidad

-… mi Quirk -murmuró finalmente -no les gusta mi Quirk

-¿Y por que seria eso? No puede ser algo malo -sonrió amablemente Loki-san 

-te iras -se quejo Hitoshi -todos lo hacen, se van, porque mi Quirk es un Quirk de villano 

-no creo que tal cosa exista -bufo Loki-san golpeando suavemente su frente para que alzara el rostro 

-es control mental -susurro con voz rota, esperando los gritos, el golpe y las burlas. Aguanto las lágrimas, no queriendo ver a Loki-san marcharse y no volver.

-bueno, eso es inusual ¿no? -tarareo Loki-san recogiendo al niño y colocándolo en su regazo. Hitoshi parpadeo sorprendió mirando a Loki-san -no creo que sea malo Hitoshi-chan, lo que te hace un villano no es tu poder, es la forma en cómo lo usas

Hitoshi ahogó un sollozo mirándolo con ojos llenos de incredulidad y anhelo. No podía ser, nadie se quedaba con él después de saberlo, solo Tou-san lo hizo, el resto ... el resto huía.

-L-Loki-san -lloriqueo limpiándose desesperadamente la cara

-eres un buen niño Hitoshi-chan, y si quisieras ser un villano serias increíble -admitió el hombre -pero no creo que quieras ser un villano, y sinceramente no creo que te conviertas en uno, eres demasiado amable para ser un villano

-gra-gracias -lloro abrazando al hombre -gracias, gracias, gracias ... -gritó abrazando al hombre que lo había aceptado aún con su Quirk maldito. Quien lo abrazaba como si fuera algo precioso, a quien Hitoshi le importaba. 

Hitoshi era feliz con Loki-san, solo deseaba poder estar a su lado más tiempo. Luego se congeló.

-¡Ah! El helado -exclamó Hitoshi mirando el dulce ... pegado al pantalón de Loki-san. -¡lo siento!

Loki-san rió suavemente mientras sus manos brillaban con verde, el helado desapareció y uno nuevo estaba en las manos del hombre.

-no pasa nada -sonrió entretenido

-¡Gracias! ¡Loki-san es el mejor! -rió alegremente Hitoshi terminando de limpiarse el rostro y cogiendo el helado

-no creo que llegue a tanto -respondió Loki-san algo sonrojado

-¡no! ¡Loki-san es el mejor, no me harás cambiar de opinión Loki-san! -sonrió Hitoshi, porque parecía que Loki-san necesitó la confirmación de lo increíble que era.

Hitoshi sabia que aun estaba en un mal lugar, aun tenia pesadilla, no le gustaba mucho hablar con los adultos y se estremecía si alguien intentaba tocarlo, pero estaba mejorando, y estaba mejorando gracias a Loki-san y su ayuda. Y parecía que Loki-san también necesitaba ayuda, bueno, Hitoshi estaba aquí, así que bien podría ayudarlo el mismo.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Loki-san. Hitoshi estaba feliz de ayudar


	3. Hilo violeta, hebra azul: El dolor de un padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
Siento la espera, pero ya sabéis, existe algo llamado vida y colegio que nos absorbe y destroza todos nuestros planes.  
Este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, entre el poco tiempo que tenia y todo lo que quería incluir...  
Peor creo que ha quedado bien.  
Este capítulo es un claro empeora antes de mejorar.  
Lo siento y espero que disfruten.  
ADVERTENCIA: menciones de Bullying, maltrato infantil e insinuaciones de depresión.

Hitoshi _ odiaba _el orfanato, al comienzo no era demasiado malo, los cuidadores eran buenos y amables, comía cuatro o cinco veces al día, no lo encerraban en el armario o en la alacena, y no le habían pegado o puesto un bozal, lo cual era increíble.

El problema eran los niños, los niños siempre eran el problema. Al comienzo eran cautelosos, pero amables. Y luego descubrieron su Quirk. Fue un accidente, sinceramente, Hitoshi no había querido hacerlo, simplemente se asustó y activo su Quirk por accidente.

Todos le tenían miedo después de eso, ninguno se acerco, ni hablo con el, lo evitaban y lo miraban con miedo, y Hitoshi no sabia _ porque. _

Y eso...podía ser soportable, Hitoshi lo había soportado toda su vida, podía aguantar. Mientras tuviera Loki-san y a Midoriya-san él podía hacerlo.

Pero entonces los cuidadores dejaron de pasarle las llamadas de Loki-san y de Midoriya-san, al principio no se dio cuenta, un día no encontraría la llamada habitual, otro no recibiría un mensaje, nada demasiado notorio en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Pero luego se hizo más habitual, no recibiría llamadas en una semana, no vería a Loki-san en dos, no oiría de Midoriya-san en un mes.

Hitoshi pensó al principio que Loki-san se había cansado finalmente de él, como todos. No lo culpaba, Hitoshi también se olvidaría de sí mismo, era terrible, miedoso, ansioso y siempre triste.

Bueno, creyó eso hasta que escucho a Tendo-san.

-si, lo siento Loki-san, pero está fuera jugando, y no quiero molestarlo, por fin está haciendo amigos…-explicó la mujer

Hitoshi se congeló, el hielo se deslizó por sus venas.

-_ entiendo, eso es bueno _ -la voz de Loki-san tenía una mezcla de alivio y tristeza - _ ¿le dirás que llame? _

-por supuesto Itazura-san -respondió Tendo-san -pero, Itazura-san, creo que es hora de que deje de llamar

-_ ¿Tendo-san? - _la voz de Loki se rompió levemente. Hitoshi...el corazón de Hitoshi se rompió en mil pedazos 

-entiéndalo Itazura-san, Shinsou-chan necesita avanzar, y tu y Midoriya-san son solo un doloroso recordatorio -explicó Tendo-san 

-_ entiendo _ -susurró Loki-san - _ puedo…¿puedo llamarlo una última vez para despedirme? _

-no se si es la mejor idea…-murmuro Tendo-san

-_ solo una última vez _ -suplico Loki-san

-bien, le avisare más tarde a Shinsou-chan, lo siento Itazura-san -se despidió Tendo-san

-_ si, gracias - _Loki-san colgó

El hielo en las venas de Hitoshi se convirtió en fuego, ardiente, furioso y abrasador. Cómo se atrevía..._ cómo diablos se atrevía esa mujer a dañar a Loki-san. _

_ \- _¡¿por qué has hecho eso?! -grito enfurecido

-Shinsou-chan…-jadeo Tendo-san sorprendida -¿que estás haciendo aquí?

-¡¿por qué le has mentido a Loki-san?! -gruño como un animal herido, a la defensiva, furioso y traicionado

-tienes que entender Shinsou-chan, no es sano -intento decir la mujer -necesitas avanzar, y Loki-san y Midoriya-san te detienen

-¡no tenias derecho! -siseó

-tengo todo el derecho, soy tu cuidador y tengo que hacer lo mejor para ti -dijo gentilmente la mujer

-¡no! ¡Loki-san me salvó, me ayudó y me cuido! ¡El...el es como mi papa! ¡Y tu lo has echado! ¡No tenias derecho! -sollozo dándose la vuelta y echando a correr

-¡Shinsou-chan! -grito Tendo-san, pero Hitoshi no la escucho, solo corrió.

…………

Loki estaba...triste, bueno, mas triste de lo normal. Hitoshi-chan había sido un rayo de luz en su vida, el niño le había traído una extraña normalidad y felicidad. Con Hitoshi-chan Loki finalmente sentía que estaba sanando.

Para ser arrancado cruelmente de su lado. Loki había creído que finalmente tendría a alguien de su lado, Hitoshi-chan era _ suyo, _de una manera que nadie antes había sido. Loki amaba a Hitoshi como a un hijo.

Entonces cuando el niño se perdió unas llamadas porque estaba jugando o por fin hacía amigos, Loki estaba feliz, algo solitario, pero increíblemente feliz. Hasta que le prohibieron hablar con el.

Loki se dio cuenta de que se había aferrado con demasiada fuerza al niño, y ahora estaba solo otra vez, no sabia que hacer consigo mismo, con su vida o con sus sentimientos.

Caminó como un fantasma por las calles de Hosu. Se adentro en callejones sin sentido alguno de la dirección. Estaba cansado, solo y deprimido.

Loki dejó escapar un suspiro, miró a su alrededor, estaba perdido pero no le importaba, solo quería no pensar en nada.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, miró al ser, era una araña, de tamaño decente, de tres colores distintos, blanco, negro y azul.

Loki se congelo, no, no iba a ir allí, no iba a seguir a esa araña, no, no, **no.**

Las nornas no iban a seguir jugando con él, no iba a seguir su gran plan, no iba a hacerlo.

La araña lo miró con grandes ojos inocentes (era extraño que un bicho pudiera poner esa mirada) y Loki solo le respondió con una mirada fulminante.

La araña movió sus patas dulcemente.

Loki le levanto el dedo corazón.

La araña se acurruco tristemente.

Loki suspiró con pasar, preguntándose cómo era esta su vida.

-no quiero, no otra vez -gruñó agotado

La araño le dio una sonrisa (¡que diablos!) y entró en una callejuela. Loki sintió ganas de llorar (algo habitual últimamente), y siguió lastimeramente a la araña.

Tradicionalmente las arañas estaban ligadas al destino, más específicamente al hilo de destino, y las nornas muchas veces las usaban como sus mensajeras. Que una araña de tres colores definidos y extraños se presentará y mostrara tanta emoción...claramente era una mensajera.

La araña le llevaba delantera, caminaba animadamente y se giraba de vez en cuando para mirar si la seguía. Lo guió a través de varias calles antes de detenerse y mirarlo expectante.

-¿qué quieres que haga? -siseo molesto, la araña lo miro impasible y sin impresionar antes de señalar otra calle con una pata -eres jodidamente mandona

La araña movió su pata insistentemente dándole una mirada molesta.

-Nornas estúpidas, arañas estúpidas, destino estúpido -gruñó irritado entrando en el callejón

El aliento escapó de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Allí había un niño, con cabello rojo brillante, piel bronceada y terriblemente quemada. Estaba recostado contra una pared sucia, detrás de un contenedor.

Loki corrió y se arrodillo a su lado (lejanamente se preguntó si esto se convertiría en un patrón), iluminó sus manos con magia y las llevó al pecho del niño.

Su seidr recorrió los tejidos del niño, curando lentamente todas las heridas internas. Sacó su teléfono y tomó fotos de las quemaduras, los golpes y la ropa harapienta. Por si acaso, por si el niño que denunciarlo, por si Loki decidía denunciarlo.

Luego curó las heridas externas, pero dejó las quemaduras, no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía, estas quemaduras antiguas necesitaban una atención especial, un ungüento hecho a base de plantas e imbuido en magia.

Sacudió suavemente el hombro del chico, tendría unos 14 o 15 años, y se veía pequeño, enfermo y débil, como si no hubiera tenido una buena comida en semanas.

-hey, chico -lo despertó con amabilidad, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, el niño se levantó aterrorizado -hey, suavemente

-¿quien…? -susurro con voz ronca -yo, que…

-me llamo Loki -se presentó -¿sabes como te llamas?

-yo…¿Touya?, creo, me suena, si, Touya -respondió Touya-kun sorprendido

-bien, bien, ¿sabes que dia es? -tarareo suavemente 

-¿martes? -respondió dudoso

-es viernes -replicó Loki preocupado -tienes un mal golpe en la cabeza -aclaró sin tocar al niño, podía verlo tenso y agotado -vamos, te llevare al hospital

-si, eso suena bien -murmuró mareado Touya-kun -¿puedo dormir?

-cuando lleguemos al hospital -prometió recogiendo lentamente al chico, dejando que viera todos sus movimientos

Loki suspiró, el chico era preocupantemente ligero, apretó los labios antes de respirar profundamente. Llevaría al chico al hospital, lo dejaría, pagaría sus gastos médicos, le dejaría dinero y esperaría hasta que los enfermeros y médicos aseguraran su estabilidad. Después se marcharía.

Fue discreto en su trayecto, tejió una Ilusión que los ocultó hasta llegar al hospital de Hosu. Allí entró en emergencias y dejó caer su hechizo.

-¡ayuda! -grito llamando la atención 

Rápidamente fue rodeado por un enjambre de médicos, Touya-kun fue retirado de sus brazos y puesto en una camilla

-n-no -discutió el chico

-está bien -aseguró -estamos en el hospital, éstas seguro

-p-por favor…-susurro con voz ronca

-estás a salvo -prometió

-retírese señor -pidió un enfermero mientras se movían hacia una sala de tratamiento 

-lo encontré tirado en un callejón -contó rápidamente siguiendo a los médicos -está confuso, sabe su nombre pero no recuerda qué día es, tiene un mal golpe en la cabeza y esas quemaduras antiguas, parece que no ha comido en unas semanas

-entendido, ¿cual es su nombre? -pregunto una médica

-Touya, es lo único nombre que me ha dado -respondió -¿estará bien?

-aún no lo sabemos señor, pero lo cuidaremos -prometió al mujer amablemente

-cubriré sus costes sus costes médicos, además dele esto-le dio una bolsa, conjurada, con ropa, dinero para unas semanas y un teléfono con su numero -por si acaso

-eres un buen hombre -murmuró la mujer -soy la doctora Hoshiko, venga cuando quiera, y gracias

-no ha sido nada -aseguró Loki -tengo que irme

-si, gracias, ¿le dejara un mensaje al chico? -pregunto Hoshiko-sensei

-que se cuide, que no haga nada estúpido, que evite los callejones, son peligrosos para los niños y por el amor de Dios, que coma algo -respondió con una sonrisa triste

-se lo haremos saber, gracias de nuevo señor

-adiós -respondió Loki dándose media vuelta y saliendo, no podía quedarse, no quería, la simple idea de apegarse a otro niño para que le fuera arrebatado rompía su corazón.

Tal vez, tal vez un viaje fuera del país sería bueno, a un lugar lejano, por un par de semanas, y después se despediría de Hitoshi y volvería a la aplastante soledad.

………..

Finalmente lanzó un dardo en un mapa para decidirse. El bendito dardo cayó en Alemania, un bonito país, decidió Loki. 

Cogió su identificación falsa, su pasaporte, una mochila para no parecer muy sospechoso y marchó. 

El vuelo no fue muy caro y aunque fue un poco largo. Aterrizó en Berlín con poco conocimiento del idioma y de la zona.

Por supuesto, con su suerte de mierda, un ataque de villanos tuvo lugar a unas cuantas calles de donde estaba.

Dio un suspiro de sufrimiento, ¿por que? ¿Por que siempre el?

Pensó brevemente en darse media vuelta y huir, se suponía que era un civil, no debería ayudar, estaría desobedeciendo la ley. El era un ciudadano modelo (bueno, eso decían sus credenciales, solo tenia una multa de aparcamiento y fue pagada dentro de plazo), y ciertamente no le debía nada a estas personas.

_ ————- _

_ ‘’-Eres un mal perdedor Lolo -río Stark mientras Morgan empujaba a Loki en una celda de cartón _

_ -ciertamente no lo soy, esto es indigno -resopló Loki encogiéndose para no romper el juguete de la niña _

_ -¡te ves gracioso tío Lo! -río Morgan _

_ -mocosa descarada -siseo Loki fingiendo estar molesto _

_ -no estas equivocado -río Potts alegremente -se parece demasiado a su padre _

_ -Morgan, querida, déjame salir de aquí -pidió amablemente _

_ -¡no! ¡Tío Lo cayó en la casilla de cárcel, así que tío Lo se queda en prisión hasta que termine su turno! -río la niña _

_ Loki balbuceó indignado, mirando a la niño incrédulo. _

_ -bueno, sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabarías allí -se burló alegremente Strange _

_ -me las pagareís -siseo cuando vio a Stark sacar fotos alegremente-no se cuando, no se como, pero lo haréis _

_ -os jugara una broma -intervino Thor comiendo perezosamente unas patatas fritas _

_ -aunque desveles mi venganza no podrán huir -río maniaticamente ante las miradas levemente aterradas de los humanos _

_ -...Tío Lo es genial -susurro ruidosamente Morgan a Thor _

_ -lo es, pero no se lo digas, su ego ya es demasiado grande -río alegremente Thor _

_ -es broma ¿verdad Thor? -Stark dio una risita nerviosa _

_ -no te atreverías…-murmuró Strange algo alarmado _

_ -mi venganza será gloriosa -replicó Loki con un brillo maníaco _

_ -no se porque creí que sería buena idea adoptar a dos dioses y un mago -bufo Stark _

_ -me amáis -sonrió Loki con aprecio _

_ -lo hacemos, dios sabe porqué -río Potts -y tu nos amas a nosotros _

_ -hmp, no se de que me hablas mortal -se burló el dios menor con una mirada suave que desmentía sus palabras. _

_ Era verdad, los amaba más que a su vida, los protegería sin importar que, y estaría a su lado el resto de su vida mortal. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos… _

———————

_ Cualquier cosa por ellos… _

Les había prometido ser su mejor yo, les había prometido ser _ bueno _. Y esa gente necesitaba su ayuda.

-oh, por el amor de Dios -se quejó Loki con un puchero mientras corría hacia la explosión.

Giro bruscamente por una calle antes de detenerse y maldecir, reculó y se escondió detrás de la pared de un edificio con un suspiro cansado.

-se suponía que eran unas vacaciones -masculló irritado mientras sacaba la cabeza para mirar al gigante de cabello largo y grandes dientes que forcejeaba con otro gigante con armadura de hueso.

Otros héroes pululaban en el aire intentando dar apoyo al titán pero no ayudaban mucho.

-¿cuánto le falta a Heicho? -grito un rubio de ojos azules 

-T menos dos minutos -replicó una mujer pelirroja con gafas

-¡no se si Rogue aguantara tanto! -ladro una pelinegra con ojos color acero

Y llevaba razón, el gigante de pelo largo había perdido un brazo en la lucha (aunque crecía a un ritmo básate rápido) y estaba bastante golpeado.

Mientras el titán blindado se veía algo cansado, pero con la suficiente energía como para seguir.

Loki quiso gritar con furia, pero se abstuvo y pensó detenidamente en cómo ayudar sin interferir directamente, porque no había manera de que se metiera entre esas dos bestias.

Pensó en prenderle fuego pero rápidamente descartó la idea, con la rápida regeneración que demostraba Rogue no serviría de nada. ¿Podría congelarlo? No, las heridas de Rogue soltaban vapor, derretiría el hielo. Bien, iba a usar una simple ilusión y un hechizo de atadura (con el triple de potencia de lo habitual, ese gigante rompería uno simple).

Iluminó su mano con seidr y cubrió el área creando una potente ilusión que detuvo al blindado y lo hizo tropezar. Luego simplemente murmuró un hechizo de atadura y lo dejó derrumbado contra el suelo. En realidad era bastante divertido.

Luego echó un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre sí mismo y espero al aclamado Heicho.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, un hombre bajo pero ágil se balanceo sobre los edificios con un equipo de maniobra y dos espadas en cada mano

-¡¿qué diablos ha pasado aquí?! -pregunto Heicho con cara de pocos amigos

-no lo sabemos, en un momento Eren iba perdiendo y al siguiente el Titán Blindado se detiene y cae -explico el rubio

-¡Oy! ¡¿Como estas mocoso?! -pregunto Heicho

-rrrrrhh -ronroneo Rogue

-bien, sacad a ese bastardo de ahí -ordenó después asegurar el bienestar del titán con una mirada…_ oh, _ el tal Heicho estaba _ enamorado, _ que lindo.

Bueno, había cumplido con su cometido, hora de irse.

………

Por supuesto que el pequeño buen acto que hizo lo perseguiría. Llevaba dos semanas en Alemania y no dejaba de ver a ese maldito grupo de héroes. Por supuesto aprendió sus nombres, tanto en clave como reales.

El rubio bajo era Armin, también conocido como Intel. La pelinegra era Mikasa, y se llamaba Temeraire. El gigante castaño era un niño llamado Eren Jeager. La mujer pelirroja se llamaba Hanji, apodada Creator y el afamado Heichou en realidad se llamaba Levi.

Eran los que más veía, también había un hombre llamado Jean, siempre acompañado de un tal Marco. La pequeña Krista tenía a su lado a una arisca Ymir.

Y no los dejaba de ver, en todas partes, casi parecía que lo seguían, pero no, eso no estaba pasando, se había asegurado de ello. 

Necesitaba una bebida.

Por eso entro en ese maldito bar. Luminoso, amplio y con bastante gente, seguro. Bueno, lo bastante seguro.

Se sentó pesadamente en un taburete y distraídamente pidió un vaso de vodka. Ignoro el ruido del bar, la gente charlando y los gritos y risas. Hasta que un castaño se apoyó pesadamente a su lado

-¡tres mojitos, dos vodkas y un whisky jefe! -pidió alegremente Eren Jeager también conoció cómo Rogue

-marchando Jeager -sonrió el barman 

-¡hola! ¡No te había visto nunca por aquí! -exclamó el héroe amablemente -Soy Eren Jeager

-Loki Itazura -respondió Loki perezosamente -estoy haciendo turismo

-¡bien! Berlín es una ciudad bellísima y con mucha historia -sonrió el joven -¿la elegiste por eso?

-lancé un dardo -empezó sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Jeager -y cayó aquí

-bueno, es un buen método para elegir destino turístico -el joven parecía entretenido -¿te gusta hasta ahora?

-ha sido...entretenido -admitió, lo había sido, había sido mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba, había mucho que ver y el equipo de héroes que frecuentaba en realidad era lo mejor del viaje por mucho que se quejara de ellos -bueno, las luchas de titanes son molestas pero son un buen espectáculo en las comidas

-jejeje -rió nerviosamente Jeager -lo siento

-no te disculpes, los villanos son idiotas, al menos la mayoría de ellos -por supuesto, Loki no se incluía en ese grupo (su primer ataque a los Vengadores no contaba, estaba medio muerto y controlado mentalmente, en su opinión hizo un gran trabajo en las condiciones en las que estaba y con los recursos que tenía), él era astuto, manipulador y un estratega, desde luego no era un idiota

-cierto, cierto -sonrió Jeager sentado en un taburete -entonces, eres noruego o japonés

-ambos, madre noruega padre japonés -respondió suavemente 

-oh, doble nacionalidad como yo, madre japonesa, padre alemán -contó el chico -¿bilingüe?

-plurilingüe -y no aclaró, el AllSpeak era un truco que mantendría bajo la manga hasta el último momento, era ideal para el espionaje -por cierto, tus amigos…

-¿eh? -Jeager miro a su espalda, sus amigos los vigilaban con ojo de halcón, resopló divertido -son protectores

-no me extraña, la última vez que te vi te arrancan una pierna -se burló Loki sorbiendo su bebida. No se preocupó de dar demasiada información, el grupo de héroes de Jeager era el más famoso de la ciudad (Y de Alemania, Heicho era el héroe número uno de Alemania, Rogue el tercero, y Temeraire la quinta), no llevaban máscaras y aunque sus nombres no eran exactamente conocidos tampoco eran el secreto mejor guardado.

Así que realmente no era extraño que hablara tan familiarmente con Jeager.

-estaba bien…-se quejó desparramándose sobre la mesa -curo rápido

-hmmm, díselo a ellos - Loki sonrió burlonamente a los dos pelinegros con mal genio

-se lo dije, pero no me escuchan, Heicho me castigo limpiando toda la sede solo -murmuró tristemente

-Eren, tus bebidas -intervino el barman

-oh -Jeager hizo un puchero viéndose indeciso

-no te preocupes no me importa, ve -declaró Loki tragando rápidamente el alcohol -otra

-no, llevaselas tu jefe, voy a quedarme hablando con Itazura -dijo Jeager con una sonrisa amable 

-como quieras -suspiró el barman -pero yo que tú me andaría con ojo, ninguno de los dos Ackerman parecen felices

-bah, se les pasara -murmuro Jeager descuidadamente

-no tienes porque quedarte -comentó Loki -y llámame Loki, Itazura es demasiado formal

-entonces llámame Eren -replicó Je-Eren con una sonrisa brillante

-...estás coqueteando conmigo -Eren se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello -¿por qué?

-oh, dios, no quería ofenderte -se disculpó rápidamente -oh, que vergüenza, losientomuchoperdoname…

-más lento, por favor -río Loki antes de detenerse sorprendido, hacía tiempo que no reía así -no me ofende, solo estoy bastante sorprendido, no parezco tu tipo -sonrió dándole una mirada insinuante y conocedora -pensé que eran hombres mas bajos, con temperamento terrible y cabello oscuro

-Oh.Mi.Dios. ¿Tanto se me nota? -Loki pensaba que Eren podría morir de vergüenza a este ritmo

-no...bueno, no tanto, soy muy observador, desde que entré en este bar has mirado al bajito un total de 10 veces, has sonreído 7 de esas veces, y cuando estabas con él no le quitabas la vista de encima -explicó Loki -¿estás intentado ponerlo celoso?

-...un poco, Mikasa y Armin dicen que le gusto, pero yo no estoy tan seguro, y pensé que tal vez, si coqueteaba con otra persona, él...pero no ha hecho nada -se quejo deprimido -lo siento

-no, no me importa, en realidad es bastante divertido -río Loki

-me alegra que mi sufrimiento te traiga entretención, al menos sirve para algo -rumió Eren con un puchero

-en cuento a que no funcione...bueno, dos de tus amigos tienen ganas de matarme, ambos pelinegros y probablemente emparentados, ¿te dejo adivinar quiénes son?-sonrió detrás de su vaso

-espera ¿de verdad? -Eren se iluminó -mierda, eso a sonado mal, no me gusta lo de la parte de matarte, eso estaría muy mal, pero la parte de que están molestos porque hablo contigo, bueno, solo uno, Mikasa solo es demasiado protectora, pero Levi…¿está molesto?

-lo veo -bufo Loki -molesto es decir poco, mira un cuchillo demasiado pensativamente para mi gusto

-¡no te lo lanzará! -exclamó seguro antes de sentarse lentamente y apartar la mirada -...creo

-eres divertido Eren -sonrió Loki -bien, hagamos una cosa

-¿eh? -Eren inclinó la cabeza confundido -claro, dime

-tu me das tu numero y yo te ayudo a poner celoso a ese tal Levi ¿te parece? -pregunto, era un buen trato, conseguía molestar a Heicho (quien era muy entretenido enojado) y conseguía un contacto héroe alemán, muy famoso y con buenas conexiones

-¿seguro? Levi es...un terrible enemigo a tener -advirtió Eren inseguro -no quisiera molestarte

-créeme, no me molesta, ademas, si os juntáis el me deberá una -una sonrisa diabólica se posó en los labios de Loki -se lo restregaré para siempre

-eres tortuoso -murmuró Eren exasperado -me parece bien

-genial, este es mi numero -lo anoto rápidamente en un papel y se lo dio inclinándose unos centímetros hacia adelante, no era mucho, pero cambiaba su ambiente increíblemente 

-¿que…? -pregunto cogiendo el papel

-bueno, te dije que te ayudaría a ponerlo celoso, ¿que lo pondría más celoso que un hombre que se acerca al chico que le gusta después de darle su teléfono? -explicó sonriendo seductoramente -es solo actuación, no te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo

(Le recordaba demasiado a Thor, amable, no muy inteligente, abusaba de la fuerza bruta para solucionar sus problemas,con problemas de ira, pero fundamentalmente bueno)

-oh, bueno, gracias -tartamudeo nervioso 

-podría robar un beso, por el bien de la actuación, pero no pienso llegar más lejos, me recuerdas demasiado a mi hermano -contó levantando una mano hacia la mejilla del moreno y acariciandola suavemente, forzándose a esconder la risa

-entiendo -sonrió Eren intentado ser seductor y fallando miserablemente, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta -¿que hacen?

-Levi ha cogido un cuchillo mientras Creator lo sujeta, Temeraire está siendo retenida por Intel y un castaño -los labios de Loki temblaron -es muy divertido

-me harán pagar por esto ¿no? -pregunto Eren con resignación 

-solo si descubren la verdad, y yo no pienso decírselo...si no me sirve de algo, claro -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de inclinarse.

Solo para ser detenido por un cuchillo que pasó volando por delante de su nariz y se enterró en un gabinete a su izquierda.

-bueno, tiene buena puntería -rió alegremente Loki separándose levemente y arrancando el cuchillo con diversión (había echado de menos un poco la locura en general de su vida pasada, eso incluía las espadas, cuchillos, zapatos y balas lanzadas al azar en casa).

-oh mi dios, ¡Heicho! -grito Eren mirando a su enamoramiento escandalizado 

-¡silencio mocosos! ¡Suéltame Hanji, voy a matar a ese bastardo! -gruño el hombre bajito

-tus amigos están locos -río Loki alegremente viendo a Mikasa luchar contra Intel y Jean

-lo siento -lloriqueo Eren mirándolo con vergüenza

-no te preocupes -aseguro sujetando su barbilla -ahora, a lo que iba

-¿que…? -Eren ahogó un chillido mientras Loki lo besaba suavemente -ahora, escríbeme pronto, soy realmente divertidos y yo me aburro mucho

-eh, si, yo…-Eren balbuceo sonrojado

Loki salto esquivando otro cubierto (un tenedor esta vez), se deslizó alrededor del bar, esquivando los cuchillos, cucharas y tenedores mientras parecía bailar.

Salió del bar entre risas y burlas, con el corazón un poco más ligero. Todavía no estaba preparado para dejar ir a Hitoshi, pero...pero tal vez era hora de dejar ir al niño, Hitoshi se merecía ser feliz y la libertad de avanzar. Dejaría ir a Hitoshi y dejaría a su mocoso avanzar y sanar.

……..

Volvió a Japón dos días después. Se mantuvo en contacto con Eren (lo cual era una sorpresa, en realidad no esperaba que el niño cumpliera su parte de trato), al parecer Levi lo había besado delante de todo el bar y le dijo que como se atreviera a besar a otro lo mataría.

(Una mentira descarada, Loki había visto al hombre interponerse entre Rogue y el Titán Femenino, poniéndose en riego. Más tarde Levi se preocupó primero por la seguridad de Eren, y suspirar con alivio cuando vio salir al joven ileso, con calidez y cariño en los ojos. Si Levi no era un bastardo sobre protector pero increíblemente dulce bajo esa fachada, Loki se comería su zapato.)

Llegó en la tarde del viernes, con una mochila en la espalda y polvo en la ropa. Se dirigió hacia la casa de Inko tranquilamente.

Toco la puerta del pequeño departamento.

-¡Loki! ¡Gracias a Dios que has vuelto! -exclamó Inko mientras lo abrazaba

-lo siento, después de lo que me dijo Tendo-san...no podía -Loki se atraganto y apartó la mirada, todavía dolía, una herida fresca y supurante que lo dejaba sin aliento y con ganas de sollozar cada vez que se centraba en ella.

-Loki...Shinsou-kun está desaparecido -Loki se congelo, ¿que? ¿Que diablos?

-¿Inko? ¿Donde diablos esta Hitoshi? -pregunto intentando permanecer calmado, no creía que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo.

-lo siento, desapareció un par de días atrás, la policía lo está buscando pero…-Inko se encogió -ya discutí con Tendo-san y Shishio-san, lo que hicieron fue terrible, y retiraremos a Shinsou-chan de su cuidado 

-Inko...voy a hacer lo siguiente y no me detendrás -hablo tranquilamente, mecánico, medido y frío. Su sangre se había congelado en sus venas mientras la ira ardía furiosa pero controlada.

-Loki…-la mujer se estremeció antes de enderezarse, Loki se sintió culpable al momento -¿qué piensas hacer?

-voy a encontrar a Hitoshi, voy a sobornar a algunas personas, voy a adoptarlo formalmente y voy a borrar la memoria de esos cuidadores de la existencia de Hitoshi -dijo intentado calmarse para no asustar más a la dulce mujer

-para empezar no voy a entrar en toda a ilegalidad en la que piensas meterte, ¿como evitaras a los servicios sociales? -pregunto Inko preocupada

-mi contacto se ocupara de eso -declaró escuetamente dejando caer su mochila e invocando un mapa 

-Solo...solo tráelo de vuelta a salvo ¿vale?, nos ocuparemos del resto después -Inko lo abrazo dulcemente, intentando reconfortarlo

-...es solo un niño, tiene _ cinco _ años, y está _ solo _en la calle -murmuró con voz rota

-estará a salvo, es inteligente y le has enseñado muchos trucos -susurro Inko dulcemente -no creas que no me habia dado cuenta

-tu siempre lo sabes todo Inko -resopló Loki besando suavemente su frente - voy a hacer una llamada y luego vamos a buscar a mi mocoso

-prepararé té -murmuró la mujer entrando en la cocina.

Loki tomó una aspiración profunda, intentando serenarse, seria malo si Giran lo escuchaba derrumbarse, el bastardo era astuto como un zorro y despiadado como una serpiente. Sacó el teléfono y salió de la casa.

-_ ...bueno, hola Trickster ¿en que te puede ayudar este humilde servidor? _-ronroneo Giran distraídamente 

-necesito un par de cosas -respondió el antiguo dios con los dientes apretados -y esa cláusula de confidencialidad de la que hablamos -tarareo forzadamente

-_ ...ah, el acuerdo vinculante _ -asintió el informante - _ bien, pero será caro _

-te pagaré el doble -replicó rápidamente 

-_ ¿oh? Esto debe ser importante _ -sonrió Giran - _ bien, acuerdo vinculante y lo que sea que necesites ahora _

-necesito la custodia de un niño, total e irrebatible, además, necesito que los servicios sociales no aparezcan a husmear -explico 

-_ bien, te mandaré un mensaje con el importe, espero el traspaso a la cuenta de la última vez _ -contestó el hombre _ -necesito el nombre del niño y el del orfanato _

-Shinsou Hitoshi, orfanato Hoshi en Musutafu -Loki suspiró aliviado

-_ tendrás los papeles mañana, en el buzón de siempre _-podía escuchar a Giran barajar unos papeles 

-mañana tendrás el ingreso, se discreto Giran -ordenó antes de colgar. Bien, una cosa menos que hacerte, ahora tenía que encontrar a Hitoshi.

Entró en la casa y miro a Inko beber temblorosamente te mientras extendía un mapa. Se sentó pesadamente agradeciendo con la mirada a Inko por el té caliente.

Inspeccionó con ojo de halcón el mapa, buscando los lugares más probables en los que se podría haber escondido un niño.

-¿dónde se metería? -pregunto para si mismo

-¿dónde irías tú? -pregunto Inko 

-¿yo? -se detuvo a pensar ¿donde iría? Con su edad, con su dolor, con lo inteligente que era...Loki habría ido a un lugar que conociera, pero que le trajera buenos recuerdos, un lugar en el que se sintiera seguro y amado, un lugar…-...Inko, eres un maldito genio -declaró dejando el mapa y llamando a su magia

-ve con cuidado Loki -murmuró Inko, el dios sonrió amablemente mientras la niebla verde lo rodeaba, dos segundos después estaba en el parque de Dagobah, el parque al que solía ir con Hitoshi a tomar un helado.

Se tomó un momento para asentarse antes de empezar a buscar. Comenzó por los lugares que más frecuentaban,a saber, la heladería, el área infantil y finalmente su banco favorito.

No hubo suerte, y sinceramente Loki estaría un poco decepcionado si Hitoshi hubiese estado allí, le había enseñado mejor. Pero también estaba muy frustrado y preocupado, porque sabía que el bosque era el único lugar al que no había entrado y estaba seguro de que era donde se había escondido su mocoso, seria donde se habría escondido Loki, discreto, seguro y con muchos escondites y vías de escape. Loki le había enseñado demasiado bien.

Con un quejido entro al bosque, era bonito, con árboles verdes brillantes y múltiples parches de flores de múltiples colores. También era oscuro, con sombras perfectas para agazaparse y esconderse.

Debería lanzar un hechizo de localización, pero para ello necesitaba cabellos o sangre de quien quisiese localizar. No tenia nada eso (Cosa que rectificaría, no había manera de que dejase que esto volviera a pasar. Cuando encontrara a Hitoshi le pediría algunos cabellos y sangre, por si acaso).

Así que le tocaba hacerlo a la vieja usanza.

Pasó media hora media hora buscando en los agujeros del suelo y detrás de matorrales, no gritó el nombre de Hitoshi-chan, su mocoso no acudiría ante algo así, su voz podría ser fácilmente confundida con otra, y Hitoshi no se arriesgaría por si era la policía.

Loki estaba orgulloso.

Dejó escapar un silbido entre dientes, intentando retener un grito de frustración. 

-bien, Loki, relájate, Hitoshi-chan está bien -murmuro para si pasando por otro sendero.

-¿Loki-san? -preguntó una voz pequeña y cansada. Si, dios, si, que fuera el por favor, que fuera. El.

-¿Hitoshi-chan? -preguntó con incertidumbre y esperanza girándose rápidamente, detrás de él estaba su mocoso violeta 

-¡Loki-san! -grito el niño antes de lanzarse contra el -lo siento, lo siento mucho, pensé que era mi culpa, no sabia que era Tendo-san, lo siento…

-oh dios, Hitoshi, _ Hitoshi _ -susurro desesperado -estaba _ tan _ preocupado, _ Hitoshi _

-lo siento -sollozó el niño -perdón, lo siento, lo siento Loki-san

-solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer, _ por favor, _ no _ desaparezcas _ -suplico besando su frente y acunándolo en sus brazos

-...tenía miedo -jadeo Hitoshi-chan -pensé que nunca te volvería ver, lo siento Loki-san, por favor, _ no me dejes _

-nunca mas -prometió ferozmente -nunca, nunca, nunca mas

-gracias -la voz del niño estaba rota, ronca y agotada, pero llena de tanta esperanza. Loki no lo dejaría ir nunca mas. Hitoshi era suyo, y Loki era un bastardo posesivo y protector con las personas que eran suyas. 

Thanos lo sabia, porque aunque Loki podía haber muerto protegiendo a su familia, no murió en silencio, murió arrasando con el ejercito de Thanos y dejando al titán sin una mano. Loki era un bastardo vicioso, nadie lo podía negar.

………………

Inko dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al niño. En realidad se parecía más a un sollozo ahogado, pero es más o menos lo mismo en este momento, y sin importancia realmente.

Porque Inko recuerda haber tenido un hijo, un bebe hermoso de cabello y ojos verdes y sonrisa dulce. Recuerda acunarlo en sus brazos, hacerle cara graciosas, balbucear con voz tonta y sujetar sus manos mientras daba pasos temblorosos.

Recuerda la mirada inocente y cariñosa, las sonrisas que iluminaban su dia, las risas alegres y los gritos de emoción. 

Inko perdió a Izuku de muchas maneras, porque aunque su hijo sigue aquí (como Loki, un adulto) no es su Izuku, no es el bebé que trajo al mundo, y no era _ justo, _ porque Inko había sufrido mucho, se había esforzado, era _ buena, _ y _ amable _ . Inko había perdido _ tanto _(su confianza, su autonomía, su autoestima) y pensó que por lo menos tendría a su hijo y lo perdió.

Ella _ amaba _a Loki, el también era su hijo, su amigo y su confidente. Fue Loki quien la ayudó a levantarse, quien le sujeto la mano mientras caminaba por la calle porque Inko estaba aterrorizada, quien trajo dinero a casa porque Inko no tenía trabajo, quien la llevo a terapia, quien la ayudo a salir de sus ataques de pánico, y beso su frente siempre que llegaba y se marchaba para recordarle que él la amaba, era Loki quien había apoyado a Inko sin importar que e Inko estaba tan agradecido por su apoyo constante.

Inko _ amaba _ a Loki, pero Inko también _ amaba _a Izuku, y lamentaba tanto que tuviera que perder a uno para tener al otro.

Pero luego llego Shinsou-chan, era un buen niño, dulce y amable, miedoso, nervioso y aterrorizado de todos, pero _ tan _ , _ tan _ brillante, como Izuku. Inko también amaba a Shinsou-chan, porque ese hermoso niño le recordaba mucho a su hijo, porque Shinsou-chan siempre intentaba animarla, le contaba historias por teléfono, la abrazaba siempre que la veía (siempre temeroso del rechazo, pero intentando ser valiente por _ ella _).

Porque aunque Shinsou-chan estaba aterrorizado de todo y de todos siempre sonreía temblorosamente hacia ella intentando hacerla feliz.

Dios, amaba a ese niño, y podía entender porque Loki se había derrumbado al saber que no podría verlo más, no escucharía su dulce voz, y sus alegres bromas, que no lo vería reír alegremente mientras jugaban juntos o no les daría nunca más esa hermosa sonrisa.

Inko _ entendía, _porque para Loki Shinsou-chan era lo que Izuku era para Inko. Y estaba tan feliz de que Loki no tendría que sentir la absoluta desesperación que había sentido Inko.

-gracias a dios -sollozo peinando suavemente el cabello del niño dormido _ -gracias _

-está bien -susurró Loki con fervor -esta a _ salvo. _

-gracias, gracias -repitio Inko besando la frente de Shinsou-chan

Mas tarde, después de calmarse un poco y dejar a Shinsou-chan en la habitación de Izuku, Inko preparo te y se sentó en la mesa mirando a Loki derrumbarse y dejar escapar sollozos rotos. Inko ya había llorado mucho, estaba agotada y aunque sabía que aun le quedaban lágrimas para estallar en llantos otra vez no sentía la presión subir por la garganta o el escozor en los ojos aun. 

Dejo que Loki llorase, lo dejo desahogar, porque Loki no necesitaba consuelo ahora, solo poder llorar y dejar escapar todo el miedo, dolor y frustración de los últimos días. Así que solo se sentó delante de el, sorbiendo te y dándole pañuelos periódicamente.

-no se que diablos estoy haciendo -admitió Loki después de media hora de llanto desconsolado

-adoptar a un niño -respondió Inko tranquilamente

-bueno, si, eso ya lo sabia -murmuro Loki hosco -es solo que, es un _ niño _ pequeño, ¿que hago? Ni siquiera he tenido una mascota a la que cuidar, mis plantas _ murieron _ porque se me olvido regarlas, apenas me puedo hacer cargo de mi mismo, mucho menos de un _ niño _ ¿como lo cuido?

-bueno, para empezar, ámalo -sonrió Inko pasándole una taza, Loki cogió la copa calentado sus manos -ámalo como a un hijo, quiérelo, cuídalo y protégelo

-pero, los niños necesitan un lugar estable para vivir, ni siquiera tengo una casa -susurró Loki -no puedo tener a un niño viajando de aquí para allá solo porque no quiera asentarme

-los niños son seres resistentes -declaro Inko -si, Hitoshi-chan necesita una casa estable, un lugar en el crecer, pero necesita mas a alguien que lo ame y en quien confiar, tu cumples esos dos requisitos

-Inko, estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas buenas que lo amarían si les da la oportunidad, diablos, tu serias perfecta…

-¡No! -exclamo Shinsou-chan entrando por la puerta y lanzándose hacia Loki, su hijo balbuceo asustado recogiendo al niño y arrastrándolo a su regazo -¡no me dejes! ¡Seré bueno! ¡No peleare y estaré callado! ¡Te escuchare! ¡Limpiare! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Pero! Pero...no me dejes -susurro desesperado

Inko vio los ojos salvajes, la mirada rato, el cuerpo tembloroso y las respiraciones rápidas. Vio el miedo descarado, el terror sin adulterar, la desesperación sin filtros y el amor desesperado del niño. Shinsou-chan amaba a Loki como Loki lo amaba. Pero estaba tan asustado (De quedarse solo, de perder a la única persona que consideraba su familia, de no volver a sentir la calidez y el amor de un padre).

El corazón de Inko se rompió.

…………….

Hitoshi no recordaba haber estado tan cómodo nunca, se había dormido unos minutos después de que Loki-san lo recogiera, era cómodo, cálido y...era como estar en los brazos de su padre otra vez.

Solo recordaba retazos, entrando y saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Recordaba ser dejado en una cama suave, ser arropado, y la promesa de permanecer junto a él.

Pero no pudo dormir, lo había intentado, pero después de unos minutos se levantó. Con pasos silenciosos (provenientes de la práctica) camino hasta la cocina. Se relajó al escuchar la voz de Loki-san, era suave, sedosa y relajante. 

Lo que no le gustaba era el tono en ella, asustado, triste, enojado y algo histérico. Hitoshi no sabía que había hecho que Loki-san se asustara, pero no le gustaba, ni un poco.

Y escucho.

-no se que diablos estoy haciendo -admitió Loki-san, su voz ronca y llorosa

-adoptar a un niño -respondió Midoriya-san tranquilamente, Hitoshi se sobresalto ¿Que…?¿Sería posible…? La esperanza inundó su pecho

-bueno, si, eso ya lo sabía -murmuró Loki-san hosco. Hitoshi se detuvo, congelado -es solo que, es un _ niño _ pequeño, ¿que hago? Ni siquiera he tenido una mascota a la que cuidar, mis plantas _ murieron _ porque se me olvido regarlas, apenas me puedo hacer cargo de mi mismo, mucho menos de un _ niño _ ¿como lo cuido?

Y entonces Hitoshi entendió, Loki era bueno, pero por supuesto que no quería un niño roto como él, por supuesto que solo lo había buscado porque era lo correcto. El no quería a Hitoshi. 

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del niño.

-bueno, para empezar, ámalo -la mujer declaró suavemente, un sollozo se ahogó en la garganta de Hitoshi, eso no era posible, nadie lo quería-ámalo como a un hijo, quiérelo, cuídalo y protégelo

-pero, los niños necesitan un lugar estable para vivir, ni siquiera tengo una casa -los ojos del niño se abrieron, Loki-san...Loki-san ¿lo quería? ¿Solo estaba preocupado? ¿No lo dejaría?-no puedo tener a un niño viajando de aquí para allá solo porque no quiera asentarme

-los niños son seres resistentes -declaró la señora, Hitoshi solo asintió desesperadamente, esperando, deseando, que Loki-san lo aceptara, que quisiera quedarse con él-si, Hitoshi-chan necesita una casa estable, un lugar en el crecer, pero necesita más a alguien que lo ame y en quien confiar, tu cumples esos dos requisitos

Era verdad, Hitoshi no necesitaba a nadie más que a Loki-san, mientras estuviese junto a Loki-san (junto a la calidez, la protección, la sensación de ser amado, de ser familia) a Hitoshi no le importaba nada más.

-Inko, estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas buenas que lo amarían si les da la oportunidad, diablos, tu serias perfecta…

-¡No! -exclamó Hitoshi entrando por la puerta y lanzándose hacia Loki-san, el hombre balbuceó recogiéndolo en sus brazos cálidos. Hitoshi no pudo dejar de llorar suplicando -¡no me dejes! ¡Seré bueno! ¡No peleare y estaré callado! ¡Te escuchare! ¡Limpiare! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Pero! Pero...no me dejes -susurro desesperado

-shhhh, está bien, no me voy -Loki-san lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y Hitoshi lo amaba por eso, por ser protegido y amado, porque a el le importaba -Hitoshi-chan, tienes que respirar -suplico Loki-san, Hitoshi no se había dado cuenta de su respiración apresurada, y sus jadeos desesperados -prometo que no me iré, prometo que me quedaré para siempre a tu lado, pero respira

Hitoshi asintió tomando respiraciones jadeantes, intentado regular la respiración. 

-shhhh, así es, respiraciones profundas -Guió Loki-san mirándolo a los ojos, ojos verde esmeralda, suaves, amables y tan cariñosos -muy bien Hitoshi-chan

-no te vayas -suplicó con voz ronca

-no lo haré -prometió Loki-san -me quedaré a tu lado siempre, te protegeré siempre, serás mío, mi niño, siempre

-hmm, no te vayas -susurro Hitoshi acurrucándose en el pecho del hombre

-me quedo -susurro Loki-san

-¿siempre? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño

-siempre -respondió Loki-san

Hitoshi podía creer eso, podía confiar en Loki-san. Se quedo dormido con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y terminó!   
Quería aclarar algunas cosas que podrían ser confusas. Más específicamente el pánico de Loki al adoptar a Hitoshi.   
Loki ama a Hitoshi, y lo protegerá con su vida, pero sabe q Hitoshi necesitan ayuda y Loki no sabe cómo dársela, además el también necesita ayuda porque aún se está recuperando de la muerte y la pérdida de sus seres queridos, así que si, entró en pánico y por eso piensa que Inko sería un a mejor cuidadora.   
Pero luego Hitoshi lo mira con esos grandes ojos... No puede decir que no.   
Entonces si, el lo adopta.   
Y sobre la adopción, las adopciones, no son así, pero quería que fuese rápido y q mejor manera q Girán, quien puede conseguir lo que sea por un precio. El Sr encargará de los servicios sociales y el papeleo.   
Y eso es todo, creo.   
Hasta la proxima.


End file.
